


Family Don't End in Blood

by grimmlin



Series: Dreaming of Vesuvius [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Nervous Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: This is part four of Dreaming of Vesuvius, read at least the first part if you want this to have any context.A few weeks after reuniting with Dean in Herculaneum and then spending a week in Rome with him and Sam, Cas arrives to meet the rest of Dean's family before they load up their cars and head for Stanford.





	1. Meet the Parents

“Dean, chill. It’s only been two weeks.” Sam crosses his arms and fixes Dean with a glare to end all glares.

“Shuttup Sammy,” Dean gripes, earning himself a cross look from their mother. He hasn’t told anyone about meeting Cas in Italy or spending the entire week in Rome wrapped up in his arms as they explored the Eternal City.

Since they parted ways at the airport in New York, somehow, they were even booked on the same flight home, Dean has been an anxious wreck.

Cas had a connection to take him back to Florida while Dean and Sam had continued toward Kansas. The plan was for Cas to gather his things and drive to Lawrence to meet Dean’s family before all three of them make the trek to California at the end of the month.

Dean had understood Cas’ reasoning and accepted their plan, but the two weeks without him have been nothing but torment that his dreams have been eager to add to.

“What are you so anxious about, sweetie?” Mary asks as she sets her phone aside and fixes Dean with an arched brow. “I thought you said you just had a friend from school coming?”

Dean nods and sucks in a harsh breath. “I’m just excited to see him is all,” Dean says and smiles timidly.

Mary nods, her smile clearly declaring that she doesn’t believe him but she isn’t going to push. “Well, if you’re renting an apartment together at Stanford, you’ll have plenty of time to catch up.”

Dean's heart spasms at the thought and he resumes his pacing. He tries not to think too deeply on how his Mom might change her mind once she finds out who is coming to stay the week. Maybe he should have told her.

Cas texted two hours ago saying he should be in Lawrence in just over two hours. Which means he should be here any minute and Dean’s nerves are singing with anticipation.

“You never did tell us his name,” John says as he settles on the couch next to Mary. “He anyone we know? Or, uh, anyone special?” He arches a questioning brow but his eyes hold an amusing wariness of the question.

Dean huffs a laugh and shakes his head nervously.

Sam snorts and chuckles. “Oh, he’s someone special, alright,” Sam says and Dean glares daggers.

“Oh,” John says, eyes widening at the topic he still finds awkward. “I, uh, didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

Dean can’t fault his Dad for trying. Dean's interest in men is something they haven’t discussed since Christmas because there hasn’t been a point and he knows his dad isn’t completely comfortable with the topic.

“Honey, I hope you didn’t keep him a secret because you were afraid of how we would react,” Mary says, her voice cooing as only a mother can do.

Dean shakes his head before nodding and letting out a nervous breath.

“They met in Italy,” Sam says, ever so helpfully with a tongue in cheek tone. Dean sends him a glare and both his parents give him a questioning look.

Looking back, Dean realizes he wasted the opportunity to ease his parents into this.

He should have told them.

“But he’s a friend from school?” Mary asks, brow pinched.

“He, uh, he will be. At Stanford,” Dean says weakly.

“Uh-huh,” John says. “So, you’re going to live with someone you barely know?”

Dean shakes his head. “He’s in the same program.” Dean looks between his parents with terror rising in his heart. He should have just told them.

The rumble of a car engine can be heard over the drone of the television and Dean thanks every god available as he hurries toward the door. “I’ll get it,” He says as he hurries outside to meet Cas.

He can hear Mary laugh playfully at his eagerness to escape but he doesn’t care. Sam can deal with them.

“Cas!” Dean calls out as soon as Cas cuts the engine to his hideous car. Dean stares at the off-yellow beast for a moment and then cringes as Cas’ door creaks open loudly. Next to his Impala, Cas’ Continental looks like a dilapidated pimpmobile.

“Dean,” Cas says with a smile.

They cross the space like magnets drawn together and collide in the center of the Winchester front lawn to hold each other tight.

Their lips smash together instantly and the tension bleeds out of Dean’s shoulders like a flood over a broken levy. “I missed you,” Dean pulls back to whisper at the same time an emotional gasp sounds from the front door.

Dean flushes crimson and he turns in Cas’ arms to take in the sight of his mom with her hands held over her mouth and her eyes glowing with excitement.

He clears his throat and turns toward his parents. John frown is pinched and his eyes are wide, clearly caught out in a situation he isn’t entirely at ease with and his mom looks like the cat who ate the canary.

“Hey, Castiel,” Sam greets with a nod and shit-eating smirk.

Dean could kill him for that.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas says with a smile, not realizing in the slightest the budding tension in the family.

“Wait, Castiel?” Mary questions, her smiling fading as she looks to Sam and then Dean and finally to Castiel.

Dean sucks in a harsh breath and nods, separating from Cas just enough to link their fingers together and tug him over to where Dean’s family still stands. “Mom, Dad. This is Castiel Novak,” Dean says, waiting for one of them to implode. “He’s, uh, my boyfriend.” As if boyfriend is close to an adequate term for what Cas means to him.

Johns eyes narrow as he rakes his gaze over Cas, from his perpetual bedhead to the worn dress shoes on his feet. “Castiel,” He says and shakes his head. “As in?” He arches a brow at Dean and waits for an answer.

Dean nods and clenches his jaw. “Cas is real. He has been this entire time,” Dean says flatly, remembering all the trouble his parents gave him for talking about Cas when he was younger and how they made him believe something was wrong with him.

Cas shifts uncomfortably beside him and looks between Dean and Sam for guidance. Sam shrugs, ever so helpfully, and Cas reaches to take Dean’s hand.

“Sweetie, you have to be able to see how we’re confused,” Mary says, looking between Dean and Castiel. “Dreams aren’t real. Garth said...”

Dean’s hand balls into a fist and Cas gives him a nervous glance. Dean had warned him this might happen but he’s hoped that maybe having Cas right in front of her might help his mom accept that his dreams weren’t a delusion.

“Mom, don’t,” Sam says, stepping forward to get between his parents and his brother. “I know it sounds crazy, but you didn’t spend a week with them in Italy. There is no way Dean’s dreams weren’t real.”

“Mrs. Winchester,” Cas says, finally stepping forward. “I have been dreaming of a past life with your son since the day I turned six years old. The day we met in that life. I can assure you; our dreams were very real.”

“Then you know Dean dreamt that he was a slave, beaten and starved?” John finally speaks up with a hard edge to his tone and Dean wants the ground to swallow him whole. His Dad had never seemed to think much of Dean’s dreams until he woke up screaming that one time, babbling about being whipped.

Cas nods, seemingly unperturbed. “I was there. I did everything I could to keep my mother from hurting him but there is only so much a young child can do.”

John nods appraisingly. “Dean said as much.”

“This is impossible,” Mary protests, her face reddening with irritation as Sam takes up position next to Dean.

“Mary, please. Let the boys be. This is strange, very strange. But don’t you remember how Dean started talking in his sleep, _in Latin_?” John says, sweeping his hand toward the three young men standing in the front lawn. “He was ten, Mary. I always wondered where he picked that up, and then the obsession with that damn volcano? If they both had the same dreams and somehow know each other...maybe there is something to all this.”

Dean’s jaw drops slightly. He does not remember speaking Latin in his sleep and his parents never mentioned that to him.

“But, John...” Mary starts but John holds up a silencing hand.

“Castiel,” He says and Cas straightens his shoulders. “You gonna do right by my boy? Treat him well, be faithful to him, support him, and all that?”

Cas nods easily. “I’ve loved Dean since I was six years old. I’ve been _in love _with him since I was twelve. My devotion to him, our devotion to each other, spans a time period approaching two thousand years. I could never hurt him. I am his to do with as he will, for as long as he wants me.”

Dean flushes crimson and squeezes Cas’ hand harder as John nods. Dean can see the way his Dad’s eyes turn glassy as Castiel speaks and Mary’s expression softens to the point where Dean is afraid that she might cry. Cas seems to have that effect when his past self shines through so eloquently.

“Well, that’s good enough for me,” John says simply but his voice is a little rougher than normal as he drapes an arm over Mary’s shoulders and pulls her close. “Mary?”

Mary sniffles and nods. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean sighs and shakes his head before stepping away from Cas to pull his mom into a tight hug. “You were just looking out for me, Mom,” He says softly and she nods against his shoulder.

When Dean pulls back, he holds his hand out for Cas to take and Mary manages a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

“So, Castiel,” Mary says timidly. “Come inside, tell us about yourself,”

Cas smiles warmly but clings tightly to Dean’s hand as he’s led into the house. “Well, I just finished a yearlong internship at the Herculaneum Archeological Park. Dean and I found each other there.”

Mary and John shoot Dean an inquisitive look but allow Cas to continue. They spend the next hour or so listening as Cas carefully describes portions of his childhood. Dean knows there's more to the story, but those gaps can wait until Cas is ready to fill them in.

“I can’t believe I made you go through all that alone,” Mary finally says to Dean with tears clogging her voice after he and Cas finish describing the dream of the eruption. Everyone, even John, sits teary-eyed and sniffling while Dean plasters himself to Cas’ side without a hint of concern for what his parents might think. The pain of that night is still too fresh to face without Cas’ strong presence beside him.

Dean looks to Cas with his red-rimmed eyes and swallows hard. “I wasn’t alone,” Dean admits. “Benny, Charlie, Sam... they all knew.” Dean gives his brother a grateful nod and Sam flinches a smile.

Mary nods as tears leak from her eyes. “But you couldn’t trust me to tell me about something that horrible. Honey, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, Mom,” Dean says and Cas squeezes his hand harder. He and Cas discussed Mary and John’s treatment of Dean’s dreams. Cas didn’t like it, but Dean understands. Dreams like he had aren’t normal. Dean can’t fault his parents for not understanding.

Mary shakes her head and John pulls her close. “No, it’s not. I should have been there for you instead of forcing you into therapy.”

“Mary, don’t. I’m sorry, Dean, but we couldn’t have known. This entire situation is unbelievable.” John cuts in, shaking his head. His tone is tender and Dean nods his agreement.

“I don’t blame you guys,” Dean says, trying his best to assure them. Seeing his mother on the verge of crying is doing terrible things to his stomach and Dean does not like it. Not one bit.

“Mrs. Winchester, I don’t want to tell you all about my mother quite yet, but if she had cared about me even half as much as you care about your sons, I would have considered myself blessed. Please don’t feel guilty for doing the best you could for Dean,” Cas says and Dean could kiss him right now for the way Mary nods and pinches a frown.

“Well, let's call that settled.” John claps his hands against his knees and pushes to his feet. He glances at the way Dean leans into Cas and hurriedly looks away. “I think this conversation calls for more than just delivery pizza. Who wants to go out?”

Rarely has Dean seen his Dad anywhere approaching nervous and he stares with wide eyes as John shifts on his feet, looking longingly toward the door.

Sam nods and glances to Dean for assurance and Dean gives his brother a tight smile. He had hoped that introducing Cas to his family would have gone a little smoother, but he can’t blame his parents for being surprised.

His dad is right, this situation should be impossible.

“Yeah, sure, Dad,” Sam says, breaking the silence. “Cas treated us to dinner a few times in Italy, I think it's time we return the favor.”

Mary nods. “Yes, I think so. You said that you and Dean met in Herculaneum?” She asks Cas simply, trying to inject cheer into her tone.

“We did,” Cas says with a fond smile. “I thought he was some tourist who ignored the barriers when I found him in the boathouse where we perished in the eruption.”

Mary gasps and covers her mouth with her hand before quickly recovering. “Oh, uh...” She stammers and Dean elbows Cas in the ribs.

“Let's go a little easier on them, huh?” Dean asks Cas with an arched brow.

Cas frowns and nods. “I’m sorry, mi carissime,” Cas says before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Dean’s brow in apology.

Dean flushes crimson and Sam coos sarcastically as any good little brother should.

Dean huffs and shakes his head despite his smile as he laces their fingers together.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Winchester, I didn’t mean to be morbid. The moment Dean turned around to face me when I was about to kick him out of the boathouses was probably the happiest moment of my life.” Cas squeezes Dean’s hand.

Mary nods, at a loss for words while Dean hisses, “Cas, you can’t just say things like that.”

Cas chuckles and Mary finally cracks a smile as she watches them stare adoringly at each other.

John clears his throat and jingles his truck keys. “I was thinking we could go to the steakhouse down by the school if that sounds alright?”

Dean nods with a grin. He loves that place. “You’re gonna love it, Cas. They have the best burgers you’ll ever eat.”

Cas doesn’t look so sure, but Dean herds him out to his Baby regardless. “We’ll follow you,” Dean shouts to John who nods and gestures for Sam to climb in the truck.

“So, that was fun,” Cas says as soon as the doors close around them and they’re alone in Dean’s car.

Dean huffs a derisive laugh. “I’m sorry about my Mom, I didn’t think she would react like that,” Dean says softly, hoping that Cas hasn’t been scared off already.

“She loves you,” Cas says simply. “And our situation is unheard of.” Cas reaches across to link their fingers over Dean’s thigh after the car roars to life. “Your father seems very understanding.”

Dean barks a laugh at that. Understanding is not a word he would have ever thought to attribute to John Winchester. Protective. Demanding. Stubborn. Those are the first words that come to Dean’s mind.

Cas gives Dean a puzzled look which makes Dean laugh again.

“Sorry, I just,” Dean says as he skillfully backs out of the driveway to pull out behind his Dad’s truck. “I think my Dad is more just stunned stupid by all this. I told them I was gay last Christmas, but I’ve never dated. Never brought anyone home so I think he was just able to ignore it. Then to see us like that on the front lawn and find out you’re the one I’ve been dreaming about my whole life...” Dean shakes his head as he trails off.

“This is a lot for anyone to take in. You saw how Chuck and Anna were with you, and my relationships with them pales in comparison to the family you grew up with.” Cas excuses.

Dean rolls his eyes and steps on the gas, relishing the loud rumble of his Impala’s engine. In just another week, they’re going to load her up and drive her to California. “You’re sleeping in my room while you’re here, I hope you know that.” Dean needs the subject to change.

He had discussed sleeping arrangements with his parents before and they had been fine with his friend sleeping in his room before they knew _who_ his friend was.

He wonders if they’ll change their minds now and then just as quickly decides that he doesn’t care. He had loved sleeping next to Cas and waking up tangled together during their week in Rome. Even Sam sleeping in the same room and forcing them to keep their hands above the waist didn’t stop that week from being the best sleep Dean has ever had.

“I would very much like that,” Cas says with a wide smile as he squeezes Dean’s hand.

Dean nods and chews his lips. “So, depending on how dinner goes, would you be up for meeting Charlie and Benny tonight? I could ask them to the Roadhouse later. Charlie’s been dying to meet you.” Dean won’t mention that she threatened to cut off his nuts and feed them to the squirrels if he keeps Cas from her.

Cas sucks in a deep breath and nods. “I would be amenable.”

Dean gives him a quick glance, already knowing that Cas resorts to more formal speech when he’s nervous. His stomach dances with nerves of his own, but Cas is more important here. Dean needs his friends and family to like him.

Sam was easy to win over, and Charlie will be too. It’s Benny that Dean worries about.

“Cas, uh, there's something you should know about Benny,” Dean says and he can feel the full weight of Cas’ gaze snap to him. Dean takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. Cas doesn’t need to prod him to continue, his quiet stare is motivation enough.

“In college, Benny kinda had a crush on me. At the time, I wished I could return his feelings. He wanted us to date but I just,” Dean trails off and takes another deep breath. “I just couldn’t.”

Dean can see Cas’ nod in his peripheral vision and feels the need to continue.

“I don’t think he’ll be weird about this, but I dunno.” Dean does not want to tell Cas how Benny held him after that horrible nightmare of the eruption.

“I understand. He might become jealous,” Cas says and Dean nods.

“He knows how much you mean to me, and he seemed super excited when I told him...it’s just,” Dean says and trails off with a shrug.

“You’re nervous,” Cas says with a nod.

“Well, yeah.” Dean shrugs. “You’re important to me.”

Cas smiles and scoots closer to Dean along the bench seat to leave a quick peck of a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Then for your sake, I hope your friends and family will accept me.”

“Cas,” Dean whines and rolls his head at the sickly-sweet gesture. Cas snorts a laugh and scoots back to his side of the car but their hands remain tangled together between them until Dean needs to make the turn into the restaurant parking lot. “We’re here.”

Cas settles his shoulders back and nods in a way that has Dean wishing he could read minds.

Dean parks and they climb out of the car without another word. One look to Sam’s scowl has Dean’s hackles rising all over again and he presses himself firmly into Cas’ space. He doesn’t care if his parents aren’t accustomed to seeing him with someone, he isn’t letting Cas think he has to face them alone.

John seems tense and Mary unusually quiet as they take their seats at the table. Cas shifts uncomfortably next to Dean in the face of the tension between Dean’s parents and Sam simply looks angry.

Perfect.

“So, Sam,” Cas says softly as he looks to the youngest Winchester. “Have you heard what dorm you’re staying in?” When they had been in Italy, Sam was waiting for the information from the University.

Sam nods and picks at his fingers. “Yeah, they put me in Roble.”

Cas smiles. “That was your first choice, wasn’t it?”

Sam nods and returns Cas’ slight grin. “Yeah. I’m so excited.”

Dean nods, catching on to what Cas is doing. “Our apartment is supposed to be ready in two weeks. I figure we’ll take this week to pack and then road trip out there. Think your Continental can make it?” Dean arches a suspicious brow. He’s shocked that heap made the drive from Florida.

Cas huffs. “My car is just fine to make the trip. Just because it isn’t some sleek muscle car...”

Dean rolls his eyes but smiles. “Oh please, that thing looks like some sort of pimpmobile.”

“What year is your car, Castiel?” John asks, breaking through the icy silence between the oldest Winchesters. “Looks like a ‘78?”

Cas smiles and nods. “It is. You know your cars?” Cas asks with a slight head tilt. Dean had told him that John is a mechanic, but he’s grateful for Cas’ tact.

John nods with a proud gleam in his eye. “I’ll give it a once over before you boys head out. Gotta make sure she can make the trip.”

Cas smiles and ducks his chin. “I would appreciate that, Mr. Winchester, but I’m afraid I can’t afford...”

John huffs and waves Cas off. “No charge, Castiel. And call me John.”

Cas swallows hard and forces a smile while Dean reaches under the table to squeeze his knee. “Thank you, John,” Cas says, sounding uncomfortable.

John nods and picks up his menu again. “If you boys are gonna be driving across the country on your own, I’m not letting any of you go without me personally inspecting your cars.” He sends a pointed look to Dean that has him shrinking back slightly.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean says with a resigned nod. He takes good care of Baby, John makes sure of it. But, if someone else is going to get their hands under their hood, Dean would trust no one more than his Dad. Not even Uncle Bobby.

“I wish you boys would just fly out there, the thought of you on the road for so long,” Mary says and shakes her head as she trails off. She doesn’t need to repeat her concerns, Dean has heard them a dozen times over.

“We’ll be fine, Mom,” Dean says, trying not to roll his eyes. “We’re going to take a full week for the drive so we won’t get too tired.”

“And we’re going to take time to sightsee a little,” Sam says, his smile eager as he tries to lessen the tension at the table.

“Castiel, have you been on many road trips?” Mary asks and Dean bristles.

Something about her tone rubs Dean the wrong way.

Cas shakes his head. “I haven’t. I only bought the car when I transferred to the University of Florida. The drive here was the longest I’ve been on.”

Mary pinches a frown but nods. “Where in Florida did you say you’re from?”

Cas takes a sip of his water the instant their server places it on the table. “Punta Gorda,” He says as he sets the glass down. “I’m originally from the Chicago area but my mother and I moved to Florida when I was eight.”

Mary smiles faintly. “You mentioned you didn’t want to talk about your mom earlier,” She says before holding out a placating hand to Dean when he begins to huff his protest, “and that’s fine.” She shoots Dean a quick glare to stave off his insult to her decorum. “But do you have any other family?”

Cas sucks in a breath through his nose and shakes his head. “None that I know,” He says and Dean squeezes his knee under the table again.

Mary nods but her expression remains troubled. “I’m sorry to hear that, I hope you’re at least close with your mom.”

Cas sighs and looks supremely uncomfortable. “She died when I was seventeen,” He says, staring down at the table.

Mary lets out a pained sound and John straightens in his seat to stare at Cas.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Son. I can’t imagine how difficult that must have been for you,” John says diplomatically before Mary can put her foot in her mouth again.

Cas chews his lip for a moment and nods. Dean knows enough about Cas’ mom to know that he wasn’t terribly broken up by her passing but he still doesn’t know the details.

“Cas wasn’t alone though, and he’s done so much on his own,” Dean cuts in, looking between his parents with the demand to drop the subject burning in his gaze.

Cas nods and squeezes Dean’s hand in thanks under the table. “I wasn’t completely alone. I had help,” Cas says while looking at Dean, the deeper meaning to his words lost on everyone else.

“So, Cas,” Sam says, “You’re studying Ancient Cultures, right?”

Cas nods. “With a focus on Ancient Rome, of course.”

“That’s right. You said you were on an internship in Herculaneum?” Mary asks and Dean lets out a relieved breath, hoping that she’s not going to drill Cas on something uncomfortable. “What did you do there?”

Cas smiles and launches into the laymen’s version of his work. “My main focus was on conservation and the effects of time on the ruins. You see, for over a thousand years, Herculaneum was encased in volcanic rock. Once the ruins were rediscovered in the 1700s and some of the city was unburied, everything started to decay because oxygen is really bad for, well, everything.”

Mary and John both nod but their expressions have gone slightly blank.

“That’s,” Mary starts but pauses. “Oh hell, I need to ask.” Mary squares her shoulders and John opens his mouth to protest. “No, John, I can’t pretend everything is okay.”

“Mom, stop it. Cas is _it_ for me. He always has been. If you can’t accept that, then that is your problem, not ours.” Dean flattens his palms on the table and glares. He will not put up with more of this bullshit from her.

“No, Dean, sweetie. It isn’t that. I just,” she shakes her head sadly and lets out a sigh, “This entire situation is so strange and I just can’t believe that your dreams aren’t more than just some shared delusion.”

Dean scowls and Sam opens his mouth to disagree when Cas reaches across the table to rest his hand over Mary’s.

“Mrs. Winchester, when I first met Dean, he was five years old. Locked in a dirty cage at a slave market, beaten, half-starved, and terrified. Even then, I knew he was someone special. Someone I needed in my life. That hasn’t changed. Dean is my everything.” Cas pauses and swallows thickly as Dean squeezes his hand. “My entire life, I’ve longed to know him in this time. To be able to love him now as I loved him then. I believe what we have is a second chance, not a shared delusion. A chance to live the life our souls were meant to have but were cheated of in the past. I hope you can find it in your heart to give me a chance.” Cas delivers his speech steadily and Dean’s heart melts bit by bit as he listens to that deep, gravel rough voice.

Mary looks as if she might cry again and nods with a sniffle. “Ok,” She says through her impending tears. She places a dainty hand over her chest and Dean nearly wants to scream with frustration.

What gives her the right? Yes, Cas’ speech was beautiful and touching and Dean low key wants to drag Cas outside and blow him in Baby’s back seat but he’s still pissed that his mom brought them to this to begin with.

Cas swallows thickly and nods. “Thank you, Mrs. Winchester,” He says, voice sounding almost choked, as if he can’t bear the thought of her writing their relationship off as them being crazy.

“Please, call me Mary.” She turns her hand and takes Cas’. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting, I hope I can make it up to you.”

Dean huffs and glares so hard that the server takes one look at the table and backs away instead of asking if they’re ready to order.

Dean notices the warning look from his father to keep his temper in check so he settles for tangling his fingers with Cas’ under the table instead of voicing his irritations.

Cas bumps their shoulders together and gives him a soft smile as he picks up the menu in front of him for the first time. “What would you recommend?” Cas asks, clearly as determined to move on to an easier subject.

“Their double cheeseburger with pickles is the best,” Dean says easily and Sam groans.

“It wouldn’t kill you to order something a little healthier,” Sam gripes with an eyeroll that involves his entire head.

“Have you _heard_ the reports on the news about how much bacteria lives on lettuce?” Dean asks Sam. “I’ll take my chances with a greasy burger.”

Sam huffs but doesn’t comment and Cas squeezes Dean’s hand.

The server comes back and he looks to Mary first with a wide smile. When he gets around to Dean, he orders a double of Jack Daniels and the double cheeseburger with fries _and_ onion rings. Just because he can.

“I’ll have the double cheeseburger, no tomato, and a side salad,” Cas says and Dean turns to glare his betrayal. “Oh, and just a Coke to drink, please.” Cas shrugs when he notices Dean’s scandalized expression. “What? I like salad.”

“Thank you, Cas,” Sam says, folding his arms over his chest to add strength to the pointed look he gives to Dean.

Dean narrows his eyes at his brother. “Cas, please tell me you still love honey,” Dean looks to Cas with a simple pout before he lets the tip of his tongue dart out to lick his lips.

Cas’ breath catches and his cheeks flush. “I, I am quite fond of honey. Bees are incredible creatures.”

Dean hums and nods, still staring at Cas. “Good, because I found some stuff last week that you’ve just got to try.” Dean slowly slides his hand up the inside of Cas’ thigh and gives him an overly innocent quirk of his brows as the words leave his mouth.

Cas lets out a strangled sounding squeak and Dean grins his victory. He and Cas haven’t been in a position to do more than kiss and hold each other close but those dreams with the honey have held starring roles in his spank bank material for years.

“Dean,” Cas says, his voice rough and exasperated as he pulls Dean’s hand away from his leg and swallows hard.

Sam looks between them and shakes his head. “I do not want to know.”

Mary cocks her head. “If you like honey, I have a friend who keeps bees. I’m sure Cain would love to show you around his apiary.”

Cas smiles softly and Dean blesses his mother for trying.

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Cas says even as his cheeks flush further and Dean lets out a broken laugh.

They make polite small talk while they wait for the food. Sam and Cas end up bickering over the merits of continuing to use Latin terms in the modern legal system and Dean simply rolls his eyes even though his heart swells and clenches seeing Cas and his brother getting along so well.

By the time they’ve eaten and the bill comes, Mary seems to have relaxed and even gives Cas a real smile when they refuse to let him pay for his share.

Dean texts Charlie, who in turn texts Benny, when they’re finishing their meals and arranges for them to all meet up tomorrow. He can almost hear her squealing through her reply when he tells her that Cas is here but he’s had enough excitement for tonight.

“I think we’re gonna go hang out at the Roadhouse, see you at home?” Dean asks, looking to his Dad sheepishly.

Mary nods. “Of course, sweetie,” She says. “Just lets us know if you boys will be out late, and be safe. No drinking and driving.”

Dean nods. “We’ll be careful. Cas isn’t much of a drinker so he’ll drive if I have to too much.”

John arches a brow and Mary lets out a low whistle of surprise.

“Damn Cas, Dean offering to let you drive is quite the honor,” Sam says with wide eyes.

Cas’ brows furrows and he tilts his head in confusion at Sam’s surprised expression. “I don’t understand, why wouldn’t he let me drive?”

Mary huffs a laugh, “It’s not you, honey,” She says sweetly, “Dean is just overly protective of that car.”

“She isn’t _just_ a car, Mom,” Dean protests but his smile remains. “She’s a lady and deserves to be treated special.”

John huffs and shakes his head. “If I’d known how particular you’d be about the Impala I’d have given her to you sooner. To think I was worried you wouldn’t take care of her.” John laughs faintly and gives his head another amused shake.

Dean scowls at everyone. “Come on, Cas. Let's get out of here,” He says as he nudges Cas out of the booth.

“Thank you for dinner,” Cas says as he holds his hand out for John to shake. John gives him and Dean a pleased smile and graciously shakes Cas’ hand. When Cas turns to Mary, she drags him into a loose hug.

Cas goes stiff and Mary releases him quickly with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I just...sorry,” she says apologetically.

Cas nods and forces a warm smile. “That’s alright, I just, wasn’t expecting you to...” He waves his hand, gesturing between them.

Dean laughs and throws his arm over Cas’ shoulders. “Yeah, she’s a hugger. I should have warned you.”

Mary rolls her eyes and leans into John’s side. She tilts his chin up and to the side to meet his gaze. “You ready to go?”

John nods and hugs Mary to him with an arm around her waist. “Yeah,” He says. “Sam? You ready?”

“I promise we’ll all hang out tomorrow,” Dean says when Sam turns his puppy dog eyes on him.

“Sam can come if he wants, I don’t mind,” Cas says nervously as he glances to Dean.

Dean leans close to whisper in Cas’ ear. “I really wanna get you alone in Baby’s backseat.”

Cas shivers and swallows hard. “Oh,” He says as he looks to Dean with wide eyes. He turns back to Sam. “Sorry, Sam, maybe next time?”

“Eww, gross, Dean,” Sam says with a wrinkled nose.

John looks like he’s bitten into a lemon, rind and all and Mary shakes her head.

“Alright boys, you be careful. And…safe. Please be safe.” John says, his voice laced with mild panic and his eyes look everywhere but toward Dean and Cas.

Dean nods with a grimace. “I promise, Dad. Don’t worry about us. Please, don’t even…think about us.” Talk about awkward. Eww.

Mary laughs but Dean can tell she’s uncomfortable too. He does not want to have _that_ talk with his parents. Or Sam. Or anyone else. Except maybe Cas. If he has to.

“Come on Cas, before someone says something to make this worse,” Dean says with a groan and Cas looks relieved.

He leans closer to Dean and shakes his head. “Well, you started it,” Cas whispers, close enough for his warm breath to tickle the shell of Dean’s ear.

“I’ll be in the truck!” Sam says with a wave of his hand and a thoroughly disturbed expression.

Cas turns to watch him go with a laugh. “I swear, I wasn’t saying anything…”

John holds up a hand and shakes his head. “I’d rather not know.”

“John, let the boys be. Apparently, they have a lot of catching up to do and they’re both adults.” Mary places her hand on the crook of her husband’s elbow. “We’ll see you both in the morning, just…please be quiet if you, well, you know, at home” She says as she waves her free hand in a circle.

Dean sucks in a horrified breath and shakes his head. “Alright. We’re leaving. Come on, Cas.”

Mary laughs at Dean’s reddened face and hasty retreat while John lets out a pained whimper.

Dean doesn’t stop blushing until they’re safely tucked in the car with her comforting rumble drowning out the sounds of the parking lot.

“You did start that, Dean. Perhaps you shouldn’t start things that you can’t finish.” Cas watched Dean carefully with a quirk of a smile playing at his lips.

Dean glares. “Blow me, Cas.”

Cas’ smirk grows into a fully devious smile. “I would love to, Dean.”

Dean sucks in a sharp breath and stares straight ahead. Of course, Cas would say that. And of course, Dean would love that too.

“When are we meeting your friends?” Cas asks, injecting a little too much innocence into his tone for Dean to not find suspicious.

“I, uh.” Dean checks his watch. “I told them tomorrow. I thought maybe the crap with my mom was enough for one day.”

Cas tilts his head and regards Dean carefully before he nods and turns his head to look out the passenger window with a faint flush to his cheeks.

“Cas, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable in there, you know, with the honey stuff.” Dean feels the need to apologize. He doesn’t even know if Cas had those dreams. For all they know each other, and all they don’t know each other, they haven’t talked about very many specific dreams or learned how many they shared.

Dean isn’t even certain he remembers all of his dreams of Cas over the years. They were a near-nightly occurrence and not always anything of significance. Sometimes, all they did was sit and watch the stars until they fell asleep.

Cas nods and swallows thickly. “Tasting honey directly from your skin is a memory I will always treasure,” Cas says to the window as Dean’s heart flutters wildly in his chest. “It is also something I would love to revisit in this life.” Cas slowly turns his head to face Dean, and now it’s Dean’s turn to flush crimson.

Dean nods dumbly. “I…I wasn’t kidding when I said I found some really awesome honey.”

Cas’ pupils blow wide, the black nearly eclipsing Dean’s favorite shade of blue and his lips part as if to speak but little more than a slight gasp escapes. Cas nods as he lets out a shaky breath. “Anything you want, Dean.”

Dean smiles to himself with smug self-satisfaction. “I think we’re going to have a lot of time to explore each other.”

Cas nods, still searching Dean’s expression for something more. “But...” Cas starts and trails off with a suggestive look.

Dean huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “But,” He says, turning to level Cas with a sultry glare. “We have a little time right now and I know a spot where no one will be able to see us.”

Cas’ cheeks flush pink and his eyes sparkle in the low light of the darkened car.

His faint nod is the only permission Dean needs to point his Baby in the direction of the high school. There is a small dirt lot behind the school near the baseball fields and the only access to it is through a small patch of forest. No one should be back there this time of night during the summer.

Cas drums his fingers on his thigh and stares out the window while Dean watches him out of the corner of his eye. Cas’ shoulders are set in a stiff line and Dean doesn’t miss the way his knee jiggles quietly.

“Cas,” Dean says, voice barely loud enough to be heard over the gentle thrum of the classic rock on the radio as he turns into the school. He reaches across the bench seat and slides his fingers between Castiel’s. “We don’t have to do anything, I’m happy just to be here with you.”

Cas turns his head and stares with wide eyes. His lips part as if slightly spooked by Dean’s words and he shakes his head. “I...” He trails off and looks at where their hands are tangled together between them. “I want to, with you, I just, I’ve never,” Cas says, stammering through his words nervously until Dean gives him a soft smile.

“Cas,” Dean says as he parks the Impala behind the school. He shakes their joined hands to pull Cas out of his nervous mumbling. “I haven’t either. We’ll figure this out together.”

Cas chews his lip and nods. His eyes look troubled but his posture has relaxed some so Dean counts that as a win.

“Come on, let's go for a walk,” Dean says as he lets go of Cas’ hand. He pushes open the door and climbs out of the car to stand in the darkened parking lot.

Cas mirrors his actions and Dean digs a flashlight out of the trunk.

“Let me show you my high school,” Dean says with a smile, needing to put Cas at ease. Dinner had been more stressful than either of them had counted on and Dean feels blame settling over his shoulders.

He should have told his parents everything beforehand.

“You went to school here?” Cas asks, already reaching for Dean’s hand.

Dean nods and his smile widens as they start walking. Dean shows Cas around the grounds and together they peer into a few windows while Dean tells Cas stories of his escapades with Charlie and his other friends.

By the time they’re back to the Impala, an hour has passed and Cas is far more relaxed than when they started.

“Dean?” Cas asks as Dean packs the flashlight back into the trunk.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean answers as he slams the trunk closed.

“Thank you, for this,” Cas says, sweeping his hand in a wide arc toward the school. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” He shakes his head sadly and looks toward the ground.

“Hey,” Dean says, nudging Cas’ shoulder to get him to meet his eyes. “It’s okay.” Dean doesn’t want to admit that he is absolutely terrified of what comes next. Not in a way that makes him worry about their relationship. He doesn’t have doubts about them. But he worries that he might let Cas down.

Everything they’ve done together in their dreams, all of their memories. What if he doesn’t live up to Cas’ expectations?

Cas turns to Dean and wrings his hands as he stares at a spot on the ground. “I just, I love you, Dean. I’ve loved you for so long, the idea of you. What if I disappoint you? What if...”

Dean doesn’t let him finish. He crashes their lips together and forces Cas back a step until he’s nearly sitting on Baby’s bumper. Cas lets out a squeak of surprise but melts into the kiss almost immediately. “Same, Cas. I feel the same.”

Dean can feel Cas’ pounding heart under his hands as he pulls him closer. He needs to reassure Cas the only way he knows how. He licks the seam of Cas’ lips, begging for entrance and his moans when Cas opens to him. Dean sweeps over Cas’ bottom lip with the tip of his tongue before probing deeper.

Cas hums and wraps his arms around Dean’s back, his hand settling at the dip of Dean’s spine to pull him close.

Their mouths work together and the rough glide of their lips sends sparks down Dean’s spine as he runs his hands over Cas’ back and down to his hips.

Cas pulls back as his hands drift around to Dean’s belt. “Can we?” He mutters, leaving a trail of kisses down Dean’s throat before sucking and nibbling at Dean’s collar bone through his thin t-shirt.

Dean’s heart stutters and flips as he hurries to nod. “Cas,” Dean moans his name as he takes a half step back to fumble with the button of Cas’ jeans. “Backseat.”

Cas swallows hard and nods.

Dean nudges Cas’ shoulder to get him moving. The deer in the headlights look has returned to those blue eyes and Dean aches to see the doubt etched in Cas’ features. “Lay down,” Dean says softly as he opens Baby’s back door to usher Cas inside.

Cas goes easily and Dean climbs over him, one knee between Cas’ legs and the other hanging awkwardly into the footwell. Cas palms at Dean’s back, pulling him closer with a whimper but Dean holds back and gently nudges Cas to look at him.

“I love you,” Dean says into the scant space between them. He nudges his nose against Cas’ just to get that soft smile he’s loved his entire life. He leans forward and draws Cas into a gentle kiss before he can respond and Dean smiles against Cas’ lips when he feels Cas relax into the seat below.

They kiss languidly and Dean feels like he’s floating. He slowly lets his weight settle over Cas and happily allows Cas’ hands to wander over his body. Cas fingers toy with the waist of Dean’s jeans before rucking up his shirts to brush against the warm skin of Dean’s back.

Cas’ hands drift upward, his palms gliding over Dean’s spine and Dean shivers under the attention. “Dean,” Cas moans as he tries to press Dean closer to him.

Dean rolls his hips and muffles Cas’ gasp with a kiss. The outline of Cas’ cock through their jeans, pressing against his, has Dean biting back a needy whimper. Their mouths work together and Dean is content to let Cas explore with his hands. Dean’s half-hardened length aches in the confines of his jeans as they rut lazily together without pressing for anything more.

Dean’s shirt ends up rucked around his armpits but he doesn’t want to pull away from Cas long enough to tug the garment over his head.

Eventually, their kisses slow and Dean pulls back with a dazed smile. The low simmer of arousal drapes over them like a comforting blanket and the sight of Cas’ kiss swollen lips make Dean’s heart skip a beat.

“Dean,” Cas says softly as he runs his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean pushes back and settles on the seat as Cas sits up and leans against him with his head on Dean’s shoulder. Their fingers tangle and Dean swears he’s never felt more content in his life. “I’m so glad to finally have you here.”

Cas nods and bites his lip. “I had thought finally getting you alone would make me more eager,” Cas says as he lifts their hands to kiss the back of Dean’s.

Dean’s cheeks heat at Cas tender gesture but he nods his agreement. “I get it. I mean, I don’t want to let you down. We’ve got a lot of history already, a lot of pressure to pick up where our dreams left off.”

Cas turns to Dean with a gentle smile. “But _we_ aren’t there yet, are we?” Cas’ question sounds sad but his tone is laced with understanding.

Dean shakes his head and the squirming in his stomach begins to subside. “Are you okay with sharing my bed tonight?” Dean asks nervously. Maybe they tried moving too fast, sharing space like that in Italy when everything was brand new. “I can set up an air mattress if you want…”

Cas smiles at him like Dean is the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. “Dean, if you think for a moment that I would turn down a chance to be close to you, then I need to do a better job of showing you.” Cas leans forward and draws Cas into an easy kiss, one that’s full of promise and has Dean’s eyes fluttering closed.

“Just making sure,” Dean says before giving Cas a peck on the nose. “So, Roadhouse. You any good at pool?” He needs to change the subject, now. Sam has always said that Dean is allergic to feelings, and Dean feels a bit itchy under the collar right now.

“Pool?” Cas says with an arched brow. “Gabriel made sure that I was proficient.”

“Proficient, huh?” Dean asks as he opens the car door to climb out. He holds his hand out to help Cas from the backseat and then opens the passenger door for him. “Well, I’m awesome.”

Cas chuckles as he watches Dean slide behind the wheel. “I’m gonna need proof of that claim.”

“Prepare to be amazed, Cas,” Dean says with a smile as his heart flops around in his chest at the sight of Cas’ gummy grin.

The drive to the Roadhouse passes quickly since the bar is only a few blocks from the high school and Dean doesn’t release Cas’ hand until he’s pulling into a parking space.

Cas, as it turns out, is more than proficient and manages to win four out of the five games they play. Dean sputters in amazement as Cas grins his victory and Ellen cheers.

“Ellen,” Dean whines as he racks his cue. “You’re supposed to be cheering for _me.”_

Cas grins wider as Ellen claps Dean on the back.

“Boy, I’ve been watching your Daddy teach you to play since you could barely reach the table. Never thought I’d see the day someone’d whip a Winchester.” Ellen bumps Cas’ shoulder and smiles wide. “How about I get you boys a pitcher, on the house,” She says before bustling away, oblivious to the way Cas’ smile falters and he glances toward the floor.

“Ellen, just soda. Please,” Dean calls after her and she gives him a thumbs up over her head without turning around. Dean turns to Cas and his smile dims at the sight of Cas’ uncomfortable expression. “Cas?” Dean asks as he closes the space between them.

Cas shakes his head. “Sorry, I just,” He says, still shaking his head. “It’s nothing.” He steps into Dean’s space and plasters on a smile that Dean knows is forced.

“Cas,” Dean says, resting his hands on Cas’ upper arms to keep some distance between them. “What happened? You were fine and then Ellen complimented your game,” Dean says, trying to puzzle through the sudden guilt clouding Cas’ features.

“Dean,” Cas says, pulling away. “It’s nothing. Really. I’m just being stupid.”

Dean swallows hard and forces himself to nod. “Come here, Cas,” He says, holding his arms out to beckon Cas closer. “You’re not being stupid.”

Cas sighs and nods as he goes into Dean’s waiting arms. He burrows his chin into Cas’ shoulder and wraps his arms around Dean’s middle leaving Dean to wonder what on earth just happened.

“You boys are just too cute,” Ellen says as she brings over the pitcher of Coke and sets it on the table next to them. “Dean, you gotta promise me you’ll bring this one by again before y’all leave for California.”

Dean nods at Ellen as Cas pulls away and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. “We were planning on having a cookout before we go. You and Jo are invited, of course.”

Cas nods and laces his fingers with Dean’s.

Dean gives him a sideways glance, still wondering what happened. Maybe Cas is just tired. He glances toward the digital clock hanging over the bar and sees that midnight has drawn terribly close and he winces internally.

Cas spent a good eight hours on the road to get to Lawrence and that was over six hours ago.

He’s probably exhausted.

Dean yawns and wraps his arm around Cas’ back to settle on his hip. He was a little worried about how Ellen might react to him having a boyfriend, but he should have known his concern would be unfounded.

“We can go if you want, I know you’re probably tired,” Dean says as Ellen retakes her place behind the bar.

Cas shakes his head and tugs Dean into the booth beside him. “And leave my winnings on the table?” He says with a smile as he nods toward the pitcher on the table.

By the time their soda is gone and Dean’s driven them home, he’s all but forgotten Cas’ sudden mood change. They dig Cas’ suitcase out from the cavernous truck of his Continental and take turns in the shower before brushing their teeth side by side.

By the time they crawl in bed, its nearly three am and the rest of the Winchester household has been asleep for hours. They lay together in the dark, Cas curled on his side with an arm draped over Dean’s chest.

Dean’s fingers stroke through Cas’ shower damp hair absently and he can’t help the swell of satisfaction in his chest. He doesn’t know how long it’s going to take him to get over this feeling of awe and wonder over finally having Cas and getting to keep him.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice is small in the dark, almost timid sounding.

Dean fingers immediately stop their stroking and he tilts his head to look at Cas. “Yeah?”

Cas takes a slow breath as if steeling his resolve. “I’m sorry I’m a mess,” Cas says into Dean’s shoulder.

Dean leaves a kiss in Cas’ hair. “You’re not a mess. This is new for both of us. We’ll figure it out.”

“Do you ever have nightmares?” Cas asks, voice still painfully soft.

Dean swallows hard and nods before he realizes Cas still isn’t looking at him. “Lately, yes. Since we got back from Italy.”

Cas pushes up onto his elbow. “Me too. I thought maybe it was just being home, but the longer we were apart…”

“The worse they got,” Dean says, finishing Cas’ sentence.

Perhaps fate is cruel after all.

“My dream last night, I…my mother was…” Cas trails off and shakes his head. “Portia. Portia was, we were teenagers and my father wasn’t home, she tried…” Cas stumbles and trips over his words but Dean doesn’t need him to finish.

“She was trying to get you to whip me.” Dean sits up and turns on the light. “Wasn’t she? I was late getting home from the market because some asshole stole the flour I was sent to buy. She wouldn’t believe me.”

Cas nods and his expression turns stricken. Portia had shoved the whip into his hands and pointed at Dean furiously, demanding he do a man’s duty and punish the errant slave. Dean had nodded and told Cas that it was okay, he wouldn’t be upset with him. “I couldn’t do it. I would never.” Cas’ stomach churns even now at the thought.

Dean’s chest tightens and he hugs Cas close to him. Cas had angrily thrown the whip to the ground and Portia had picked it up. She struck Cas, leaving a raised and bloody welt across his jaw and called him a pathetic excuse of a man before she turned to Dean. “I know you wouldn’t, Cas. You never hurt me.”

“Do you think the dreams will stop now?” Cas asks as they settle back into place.

“I hope so.” Words that Dean never once thought he would mean. If replays of the bad moments are what their dreams have become, he would be happy to never have another one.

“Me too,” Cas says, snuggling against Dean.

Dean reaches over and clicks off the light and kisses the top of Cas’ head again. “G’night, Cas,” Dean whispers into Cas’ hair.

Cas responds by tightening his arm around Dean’s chest and giving his shoulder a sweet kiss. “Goodnight, Dean,” Cas eventually whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally meets Charlie and Benny.

Cas wakes with a heavy weight draped across his chest and another trapping his leg to the bed. His eyes blink open, struggling against the bright stripe of light seeping in from a crack in Dean’s curtains. He smiles to himself and releases a happy sigh.

He’s been wanting to wake up like this for nearly a decade. He had gotten a taste in Rome, but they were always up early to take in the sights before the crowds got too heavy. They didn’t have time to laze in bed like this.

Cas lays there for a while, more content than he’s ever been, until his body has other ideas.

He does what he can to lift his chin and take in Dean’s sleeping octopus imitation, but he’s well and truly pinned. Dean is drooling on the collar of his shirt and the cooling wet spot is not helping Cas’ predicament. “Dean,” Cas whispers, trying to move his arms even slightly to free himself.

His bladder is making demands that he doesn’t dare ignore.

“Dean, I need to get up a minute,” Cas says a little louder, only to be met with a snuffle of derision from the sleeping man.

Cas sighs and pushes at Dean just a little harder but Dean clamps down tighter and burrows his chin painfully into Cas’ breastbone. “Dean,” Cas whines and moves his legs as much as Dean allows.

“Cas,” Dean whines, his voice low and gruff with sleep as he cinches his arms tighter around Cas. This can’t possibly be comfortable for Dean. His head is bent at an odd angle and he’s somehow wedged his arm between them and over Cas’ hip while the other arm is wrapped so far around Cas that he’s wedged his fingers under Cas’ back. Their legs are tangled hopelessly together and Cas _needs_ to get up.

“Dean, please.” Cas isn’t above begging at this point. Not when Dean’s arm shifts and puts pressure on his lower stomach. “Just a minute. I’ll be right back.”

“Cas,” Dean whines again and Cas takes another chance at nudging him away. Dean grumbles and snuffles but he finally loosens his grip enough for Cas to pry himself free.

Cas nearly tumbles out of bed, doing his best to escape Dean’s reaching hands, but he lands on his feet and stands in the middle of Dean’s room, staring down at the sprawled man with a fond smile.

Dean cracks one eye open and glares.

“I’ll be right back,” Cas promises before he turns and flees the room before Dean can trap him again.

Cas closes the door to their room quietly and starts down the hall toward the bathroom. He can hear the muffled voices of the Winchester family coming from downstairs and Cas smiles to himself.

He quickly takes care of his needs and washes his hands and rinses his mouth before returning to Dean.

When he slips through the bedroom door, Dean is on his side waiting with pouted lips. Cas shrugs. “I had to use the bathroom.”

Dean huffs and pats the bed without a word.

Cas sighs and shakes his head fondly as he settles back in.

Dean immediately wraps himself around Cas and drags him closer to the middle of the bed. Cas barks a laugh and goes where Dean puts him.

“You’re like an octopus,” Cas mutters through his laugh as Dean weaves their legs together and digs his fingers into Cas’ ribs to pull him ever closer.

Dean buries his nose in the crook of Cas’ neck with a noise of disagreement. “I’m a cuttlefish,” Dean says and Cas goes still.

For a moment, they both go still.

Cas groans and Dean vibrates with laughter. “You’re horrible. Cuddle-fish. Really?” Cas tries not to laugh. He really does. That pun is _terrible,_ but Dean is shaking with short bursts of strangled laughter escaping between breaths. Cas can’t help but struggle not to join him.

“You’re really not funny,” Cas says, biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

“No, I’m a cuttlefish,” Dean wheezes and devolves into giggles.

Cas loses his battle and grins as he’s overtaken with ridiculous laughter. Dean gasps for breath, unable to stop his laughter, and eventually, he’s forced to release Cas and roll onto his back. Cas tries to stop laughing, and he rolls onto his side to drape an arm over Dean’s chest, but every time he thinks he’s gotten his laughter under control, Dean snorts and wheezes with a fresh round.

They pass giggle fits back and forth until their sides are aching and their eyes are watering. “Stop, gotta stop,” Dean wheezes, breaths coming gasps.

“That was not funny. Not at all.” Cas says, trying to sound as serious as he feels. That really was _not_ funny. At all.

His words were a mistake, and Dean is off into another fit. “Stop it, Cas!” Dean barks between laughter. “Can’t breathe.”

“What are you two… oh god,” Sam says as he opens Dean’s door without knocking and he stares dumbfounded at the giggling men. “I don’t want to know.” Sam shields his eyes, just in case.

“I’m a cuttlefish, Sammy!” Dean lifts his head to say and immediately snorts with a fresh round of laughter. His face is red and tear-streaked and Cas is certain he isn’t much better off, but Dean is beautiful in his ridiculousness.

Sam groans and rolls his eyes as Cas buries his head in Dean’s pillow, still shaking with stifled giggles.

“Your brother is _terrible,_” Cas says, loud enough for Sam to hear and he’s rewarded by a full belly laugh from the younger Winchester.

“Yep,” Sam says, popping the P.

“The worst,” Cas says, forcing himself to breathe through his nose.

“Not getting any argument from me,” Sam says, watching them both as Dean struggles to get himself under control. “They sent me to tell you guys that breakfast is ready.”

Dean freezes and for a moment Cas fears he might fall into another vicious round of giggling but instead, his eyes go wide and he sits upright to stare at his brother. “Breakfast?”

A slow smile spreads over Sam’s features and he nods. “Dad’s Saturday special.”

“But it’s Monday?” Dean says, voice bewildered despite the hope blooming in his gaze.

Sam glances to Cas and shrugs. “Mom and Dad thought the occasion called for something special.”

Cas is certain he’s never seen Dean move so quickly.

“Dad makes the _best_ breakfast, Cas. You’re going to love it!” Dean scrambles from the bed, leaving Cas utterly bewildered and blinking up at him. “Come on, Cas.” Dean holds out his hand with a whine while Sam chuckles.

“You don’t wanna get between Dean and food, Cas. Just sayin,” Sam says, ever so helpfully, before he leaves to go back downstairs.

Cas huffs a laugh and takes Dean’s hand. He had seen Dean’s eagerness for breakfast while they were in Italy, but this is different. Dean is relaxed, happy. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is sticking up in every direction possible. His thin t-shirt is wrinkled and his boxers hang low on his hips but his green eyes are nearly sparkling with delight.

Cas’ heart clenches and a grin spreads over his face. This is everything he’s ever wanted. “Breakfast?” Cas asks as he tugs Dean closer.

Morning breath be damned, he needs to kiss this man.

Their lips meet in a gentle press and Dean melts into him with a pleased hum. Their lips move together lazily as Dean’s hands settle on Cas’ hips, simply holding him close. After a moment, they pull back and Dean’s expression is slightly dazed. “We should probably put on pants,” Cas says, glancing toward his discarded bag at the foot of Dean’s bed.

Dean nods and licks his lips. “Yeah, probably.” He swallows hard and steps away to dig through his dresser. He pulls out a pair of faded green sweatpants and tugs them on before turning back to Cas with an arched brow. “Did you bring anything comfy to put on?”

Cas shakes himself out of his stupor and nods before forcing himself to stop watching Dean and find something to wear. He heaves his bag onto the bed and digs out a pair of thin flannel pants that Chuck had gotten him for Christmas last year.

When he turns around, Dean is shamelessly staring and Cas smirks with satisfaction. “I was promised breakfast,” He says as he folds his arms over his chest and schools his expression into something stern.

Dean’s eyes light up and he shakes off his stupor with an excited grin. “Come on, before Sam eats all the pancakes.”

Dean hurries from the room, leaving Cas to follow. By the time he makes it down the stairs, Dean already has two coffee mugs in front of him on the counter and is reaching for the pot.

“Good morning, Castiel,” Mary greets him with a smile that almost seems genuine.

“Good morning,” Cas says with a smile as he glances to Dean out of the corner of his eye. “This smells incredible.” He takes a deep breath and reaches for the mug Dean hands him.

“It’s not fancy espresso, but it’s strong,” Dean says as he brings his coffee to his lips with a satisfied hum.

“You like espresso, Castiel?” John asks as he sets a towering platter of pancakes at the center of the already crowded table.

Cas shrugs. “Living in Italy for a year caused me to develop a habit.”

Mary smiles wistfully and hums her agreement. “There are worse things to be addicted to,” She says easily. “We didn’t know what you like, so we made a bit of everything,” She says, gesturing to the spread in front of them.

Cas finally gives the table a closer look and his eyes widen as he sees bacon, sausage links, scrambled eggs, biscuits, pancakes and a bottle of real maple syrup, various jams, whipped butter, and what looks suspiciously like sausage gravy.

“Everything looks fantastic,” Cas says, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat over being surrounded by a lively and loving family. They’re not his, he forces himself to remember.

“Thanks, son,” John says as he starts to pour orange juice into everyone’s glasses and Cas’ heart wrenches painfully.

Luckily, Dean saves him from having to respond.

“Thanks for doing this, Dad,” Dean says as he gestures for Cas to sit to next to Sam. Dean takes the empty chair next to him while Mary and John settle into their chairs.

Cas waits nervously, uncertain how to proceed. Dean’s never mentioned his family being very religious, but he’s never sat down for a big family meal like this. He doesn’t know what is expected of him.

“What do you want to start with?” Dean asks as he nudges Cas in the ribs gently. Everyone else is reaching for food to fill their plates and passing dishes back and forth. Everyone except Dean and Cas.

“Uh,” Cas says, glancing around at his options. “Bacon and some eggs?” Cas decided on, looking to Dean for approval.

Dean smiles widely. “Coming right up, give me your plate,” Dean says as he grabs for Cas’ plate and reaches for the serving spoon in the eggs.

Mary drops her fork with a clatter and stares at them with wide eyes and everyone turns to her. “You…you’re serving him?” Mary says with awe in her tone.

Cas’ heart seizes and Dean scowls at her as he scoops some eggs onto Cas’ plate.

Suddenly, Mary breaks into a delighted laugh. “Oh my, Castiel, you really are special. I didn’t think I’d _ever_ see Dean feed someone else first.”

John barks a laugh too as Cas looks on with confusion and Dean continues to scowl.

Dean sets Cas’ plate down on top of his to point the serving spoon at his mom. “Not true! You remember all those times I took care of Sammy?” He arches a brow and his parents laugh harder.

“Don’t worry, Cas. This is a good thing.” Sam leans over to mutter quietly and Cas turns to the youngest Winchester with a frown.

“How is this a good thing?” Cas asks, shaking his head.

“Because no one gets between Dean and food,” John chimes in before taking a bite of his sausage.

“Shuttup,” Dean grumbles and adds a pile of bacon to Cas’ plate. “Anything else?” He turns to Cas and asks with reddened cheeks.

Cas shakes his head. “No, Dean. Thank you,” He says quietly as Dean sets his plate back in front of him and proceeds to fill his own with a pile of food far too big for one person.

“So,” Mary says after swallowing around her bite of pancakes. “Did you boys have fun last night?”

Cas nods automatically. “Yes. Dean took me to play pool at the Roadhouse.”

John scoffs and glances to Dean. “I hope you went easy on him,” he says pointedly and the tips of Dean’s ears redden.

“Didn’t need to,” Dean grumbles, angrily stabbing at a piece of sausage.

“I won all three games,” Cas says as he bumps Dean’s knee with his.

John’s jaw drops open slightly before he shakes off his surprise. “Good. Dean’s been getting too cocky lately.”

Sam snickers and Mary shoots him a cross look that demands he behave but she only makes Sam laugh harder as he slaps Cas on the back. “Good job man.”

Cas doesn’t miss the playful innuendo in Sam’s tone.

“Ellen even gave us a pitcher of soda to celebrate Cas taking me down a notch,” Dean says with his mouth full and _everyone_ scrunches their noses in disgust.

“Soda?” Mary questions. “I’m glad you boys were being responsible.”

Dean shrugs and rolls his eyes. “We were getting ready to leave, I know better than to drink and drive.”

Cas nods and smiles softly. “Dean is very responsible,” He says, looking to Dean warmly.

“Cas doesn’t really drink much anyway,” Sam says, glancing between his parents.

“No?” John asks and Cas flushes and shakes his head.

“No, I uh,” He says before pausing to take a deep breath. “I tend to avoid mind-altering substances.” He needs to talk to Dean before he tells everyone about his family history.

Mary nods her approval. “That isn’t a bad thing.”

Cas shrugs and busies himself by pushing his eggs around his plate. His stomach sings with nerves. Every time Mary opens her mouth, Cas feels a jolt of fear and he _hates_ that feeling. Dean’s mother isn’t like his. He shouldn’t worry so much.

“Do you two have plans for the day?” John asks, breaking through the awkward silence that’s fallen over the table.

Dean nods and swallows his mouthful. “Gonna meet up with Charlie and Benny for lunch, introduce them to Cas.”

“Can I come too?” Sam is quick to ask and Dean smiles at his brother.

“Of course, Sam,” Cas says, glad to have another friendly face along for the ride. No matter how much Dean has assured him that Charlie is going to love him, Cas is still nervous.

“Awesome,” Sam says with a grin.

Cas appreciates how hard Sam is trying. Their first few days together in Italy were somewhat strained as the three of them came to terms with Dean and Cas finding each other but by the time they headed to the airport, Cas and Sam were getting along great and Cas was sure he had made a new friend.

Dean bumps Cas’ knee under the table to draw his attention and Cas is treated to a tender smile.

Breakfast continues with easy chatter and Cas answers simple questions about his studies and interests. John rolls his eyes when Dean and Cas delve into the fascinating history of Ancient Rome and spend ten minutes discussing just how terrible of a ruler Nero truly was.

“Ugh, you two are perfect for each other,” Sam eventually grumbles as he pushes to his feet to take his dishes to the kitchen.

“I think it’s lovely that you boys have so much in common,” Mary says gently.

Dean flushes and falls silent in the middle of his disgusted rant about the golden colossus that stood on the grounds the Flavian amphitheater was built on. Dean had hated that statue then and he hates it’s memory now.

Cas chuckles and shakes his head as he pats Dean’s knee. This is discussion they had almost two thousand years ago and he is endlessly amused that they’re still having it, unbeknownst to everyone else at the table. “Well, my thoughts on the matter haven’t changed,” Cas says and Dean narrows his eyes before shaking his head.

“Just for that, you get to wash while I dry,” Dean says, pointing at Cas as he gathers their empty plates.

Cas rolls his eyes and pushes to his feet. “Oh no. However will I cope.”

Sam snickers as he gathers his parent’s plates and John helps gather the mostly empty serving dishes.

Clean up goes smoothly and Cas doesn’t remember the last time he felt so at peace. Their time in Rome had been incredible but a perpetual cloud of uncertainty had plagued them when they knew they would be forced to go their separate ways.

Now, if Cas has things his way, they’ll never spend another night apart for as long as they live.

The decision for Cas to move into the apartment Dean had already reserved was made after only two days together. Cas needed a place to stay at Stanford and Dean had planned to look for a roommate anyway. It only made sense.

Neither one of them had stopped to think that maybe they’re moving too fast. Cas feels like he’s been waiting his entire life to meet Dean and he intends on diving in headfirst.

Which is why he happily sinks his hands into the hot, soapy, dishwater and passes the clean dishes for Dean to put away.

Sam lingers, chatting with them and asking about their plans for the week until John pokes his head into the kitchen with a sheepish look.

“Hey, Cas, uh, I was just wondering…” John starts to say but he trails off, glancing between Dean and Castiel like he’s about to ask something dire of him.

Cas tilts his head slightly but he doesn’t want to prod John into finishing his thought.

“What it is, Dad?” Dean asks for him as he sets the dish towel aside.

“I was wondering when a good time would be to take a look at Cas’ Continental?” John asks. “I dunno what your plans are for this week, but I want to make sure both cars are…” He shrugs and looks to Cas.

Cas tilts his head and swallows hard, trying to remember what Dean had told him they were doing before they left. “Uh, anytime, sir. I think Dean will be doing most of the driving while I’m here so… I appreciate you looking at my car.” And Cas is. John’s insistence to inspect his car has Cas’ heart clenching tight with immediate affection for the man. He’s never had someone do something so fatherly for him.

John waves him off with a shy smile. “It’s no trouble.” John glances to Dean before turning back to Cas. “If you don’t mind, I can take her into the shop later today. Or if you’d rather me not drive her then you could drop her off…”

Cas shakes his head. “No, I trust you. I’ll go get the keys.” Cas dries his hands on the towel Dean hands him and Sam wordlessly takes his place at the sink while Cas darts from the kitchen and hurries up the stairs.

His keys are still in the pocket of the jeans he wore last night and he finds them quickly. John is still in the kitchen, engaged in a whispered conversation with Dean and Sam that ends in the instant Cas enters the kitchen. He holds out of the keys and drops them into John’s open palm. “Thank you,” Cas says, holding Johns gaze for a moment.

John shrugs before turning to Dean. “Don’t think the Impala’s getting out of this.”

Dean rolls his eyes and pretends to huff. “You know as well as I do that she’s in perfect shape.”

Cas smiles at their exchange even as he feels a pang of jealousy deep in his stomach. Dean is so lucky to have a family who looks out for him. Who loves him unconditionally and without question.

John fixes Dean with a stern look but an upward quirk of his lips betrays his amusement.

Dean huffs and shakes his head. “Fine,” He says petulantly but with a wide smile. “Come on Cas, we should get ready to meet with Charlie. We’re going to play putt-putt, I hope that’s okay.”

Cas nods and shoves down his foolish jealousy. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean eyes him warily. “Don’t tell me you’re secretly a putting master too.”

Cas shakes his head. “I’ve never played.”

“This is going to be awesome!” Sam interrupts with a wicked little smile and Dean groans.

Cas tilts his head at the younger Winchester and John chuckles. “Good luck beating this little shark, Castiel,” John says as he ruffles Sam’s hair.

Nothing about Sam is little, he stands a good couple inches taller than Dean and their father but Cas chuckles anyway. “I’m sure I’ll need it.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “We all will.” His tone holds a sense of foreboding that has Sam cackling with delight. “We’re leaving in an hour, Sammy. Be ready.”

“I’m gonna head to the garage before then. I’ll see you boys for dinner. You still up for cooking, Dean?” John asks and Cas raises a brow.

Dean nods. “Yes, sir,” he says before turning back to Cas. “You don’t have to help. It’s just my turn on the rotation. Sam’s up tomorrow.”

Cas shrugs. “I don’t mind helping.”

“Good, I’ll see you boys later then. Have fun with your friends.” John dips his chin and turns to head up the stairs to get ready for work, twirling Cas’ keys around his finger as he goes.

“Let me know when you’re ready to leave.” Sam wanders off too now that the dishes are done, leaving Dean and Castiel alone on the kitchen.

“We should get ready,” Cas says, looking toward the staircase.

Dean nods his agreement and reaches for Cas’ hand. “In a few minutes. I got another idea.” Dean leads Cas back to his room and locks the door behind them.

“So, what do you think?” Dean asks, chewing his lip as he looks to Cas.

“About what?” Cas asks, tilting his head as the possibilities of what Dean is asking filter through his mind.

“My family?” Dean asks with a wince and Cas shakes his head with a soft smile.

“They’re wonderful people, Dean,” Cas says as he steps into Dean’s space. “It is easy to see how you grew into the wonderful, caring man that you are.” He kisses Dean’s cheek and draws him into a gentle hug.

“But my mom was horrible to you,” Dean whines into Cas’ shoulder as he squeezes back.

Cas shakes his head before hooking his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “She’s only looking out for you, I’m sure she just needs a little bit of time.” Cas pulls back. “Our situation is quite unusual.”

Dean nods and chews his lip. “And my dad is being weird. So weird.” Dean exaggerates a shiver but his smile betrays his happiness.

Castiel nods. “From what you’ve told me, I expected him to be the one giving me the cold shoulder.”

Dean nods. “I know! I mean, I’m glad he’s being cool about this whole thing, but still, …s’weird.”

Cas chuckles and steps over to his bag to find some clean clothes. He packed his best clothes in this bag and got rid of so many things before he left to come here. He didn’t have much to begin with, but now everything he owns fits into the trunk of his car. Looking around Dean’s room, seeing decades of accumulation of mementos has something twisting in his heart

“They love you, Dean. They want what’s best for you,” Cas says as he pulls out a fresh pair of dark wash jeans and light blue polo. Wearing a collared shirt might be a little fancy for mini-golf, but he’s determined to make a good impression.

“Hey,” Dean says, plastering himself against Cas’ back as he wraps his arms around Cas’ middle to pull Cas against him. “You’re what’s best for me.”

Cas smiles and his stomach flutters happily as he leans against Dean. “I’m glad you think so.” He turns in Dean’s arms, leaving his clothes discarded on the bed in favor of resting his arms on Dean’s shoulders. “Because you’re what’s best for me too.”

“Sap,” Dean says before kissing the tip of Cas’ nose.

Cas laughs and kisses Dean’s nose right back.

They trade silly kisses until they’re both grinning wide and laughing so loudly that Sam knocks on the door with a grumpy call to knock it out.

Even Cas can hear the amusement in the youngest Winchester’s tone.

“Go away, Sammy,” Dean yells, smile refusing to dim.

“We should get dressed,” Cas says, looking down his front with a disapproving glare that has Dean’s laughter returning.

Dean hums and crowds into Cas’ space. “In a minute,” Dean says as he closes the remaining space between them to draw Cas into a heated kiss.

Cas lets Dean nudge him backward until the backs of his knees bump the mattress and Dean urges him to crawl up the bed. Dean wastes no time in crawling over him and he swallows down Cas’ breathy moans as their mouths work together and hands explore.

Cas rucks up Dean’s t-shirt to feel the smooth and warm skin hiding beneath. Cas knows that Dean has led a comfortable life this time around, his body is free of the scars of servitude and his lungs are undamaged by illness, but he still delights in the proof of Dean’s safety and his nerves settle with Dean’s solid weight on top of him.

“Dean,” Cas gasps and tips his head back as Dean bites and kisses his way down Cas’ throat, the gentle nips sending shock waves of arousal straight to his groin the same as they had in their dreams.

“You like that?” Dean asks, his voice breathy and full of wonder. Cas nods and tugs fruitlessly at Dean’s shirt.

He wants the thin layer of fabric gone.

Dean chuckles. “Off?” He asks, pulling back just enough to meet Cas’ gaze.

Cas nods and swallows hard at the way Dean’s smile lights up and his shirt disappears.

“You too,” Dean says, already working his hands under Cas’ tee. Cas lifts himself just enough to help Dean pull the shirt over his head and then they pick up where they left off. “Fuck, beautiful, Cas,” Dean says as he kisses his way across Cas’ collar and his fingers sweep over Cas’ ribs.

Cas wants to think of something clever or touching to say but his mind is slow as if his thoughts are slogging through mud. “Dean,” He says, nearly whining the only word that seems willing to slip past his lips. His heart hammers in his chest at the thrill of Dean’s hands on his body and his freedom to touch Dean in return. This all feels too good to be real and yet it is.

Dean is solid above him, Cas is certain he’s awake and none of this is a dream. He’s in Dean’s house, in Dean’s bed, and Dean is glad to have him here. All signs point to these things being true.

They kiss and touch, slow arousal building and nearly making Cas forget why he’s nervous about being intimate with Dean. This feels too good to be afraid of.

Their kisses turn languid and a sense of peace settles over Cas when Dean pulls away with a happy sigh and a tender smile.

Dean rests his head on Cas’ chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart as Cas strokes his fingers lazily through Dean’s hair. “We really should get dressed,” Cas mumbles, trying his hardest not to shift his hips and encourage his dick to become more interested in Dean being on top of him.

“Need a minute,” Dean mumbles before lifting his head and pressing their lips together again.

Cas laughs and playfully pushes Dean back. “Dean,” Cas whines petulantly and Dean’s smile turns into a smirk.

“Dean,” Cas pulls back to say but Dean doesn’t want to listen. He chases Cas’ lips until Cas pushes him back with an amused glint in his eye. “Dean. Phone.”

Dean groans when he finally notices the chime of his phone demanding his attention. He pulls himself off of Cas to grab his phone off the nightstand. “Yeah,” he says grumpily into the device.

“We were promised we would meet Cas ten minutes ago,” Charlie says flatly and Dean winces as he glances to Cas. He scoots back to give the man space to sit up and watches fondly as Cas tries to rake his fingers through his hair to force his unruly locks back into place.

“Sorry, we got distracted,” Dean says as he flops against the wall.

“Winchester, if you were blowing your boyfriend in the backseat instead of bringing him to meet us…” Charlie threatens but Dean’s indignant squawk silences her.

“Charles!” Dean exclaims. “I’m hurt that you think I’d stoop to such levels.”

Cas smirks at the sound of Charlie’s unimpressed huff and he slips off the bed to find his clothes.

“You haven’t even left the house yet, have you?” Charlie gripes, still loud enough for Cas to hear even from across the room. “Dean Michael Winchester, if you don’t deliver that handsome blue-eyed man of your dreams for my inspection within twenty minutes…” Cas doesn’t wait around to overhear the rest.

With an amused wave, he ducks out of Dean’s room and heads for the bathroom.

“I don’t even want to know _what_ you two were doing,” A voice comes from down the hall and Cas looks up with wide eyes as Sam rakes his gaze over Cas’ bare chest.

Cas glances down when he notices Sam’s attention fixating on a singular spot and he groans at the faint, kiss shaped bruise adorning his ribs. “Sam,” Cas starts to say with fear in his eyes.

Sam waves him off with a grimace. “I don’t want to know,” He blurts. “Are you almost ready though? I thought we were leaving twenty minutes ago?”

Cas swallows hard and nods. “Yes. We, uh, just need to get dressed,” Cas says with a wince. “Dean is on the phone with Charlie,” He adds like that will save him the embarrassment.

Sam nods, looking entirely unconvinced. “I’ll be downstairs. Please don’t let Dean get…” Sam gestures to Cas’ bare chest, “distracted again.” Sam smirks and Cas wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“I won’t, I swear,” Cas hurries to say, and Sam shakes his head fondly as he gestures toward the bathroom for Cas to get ready.

Cas ducks inside and locks the door behind him before hanging his head in embarrassment. His shame turns into amusement quickly, the thrill of being included in a family unit is too amazing and too new to ignore. Sam has been nothing but wonderful to him since his initial shock wore off in Naples and Cas already loves the younger Winchester in a way.

At the very least, he thinks they’re friends and Cas can’t help but hope their relationship grows into something brotherly as time goes on.

He dresses quickly and brushes his teeth for good measure before he heads downstairs to wait with Sam. He doesn’t like the idea of leaving his sweatpants folded neatly in the bathroom but he’s afraid that he and Dean might never make it to play mini-golf if he goes back to Dean’s room to put them away.

“I hope it’s okay that I left my sweats in the bathroom,” Cas says apologetically as he settles on the opposite end of the couch from Sam. He doesn’t meet the younger man’s gaze, opting instead to stare at the television despite not having a clue what show is playing.

Sam huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “Didn’t want to chance going back into the room?” He asks with an arched brow and an amused smirk that has Cas’ cheeks heating. Sam nods. “Probably a good call.”

“Cas!” Dean calls from the top of the stairs.

“Down here, Dean!” Cas calls back and Sam snickers at Dean’s dejected tone.

They listen as Dean clomps down the stairs and Sam bursts out laughing when Dean steps into view wearing a blue polo only a shade darker than the one Castiel is wearing.

Cas stares at Dean and Dean stares back before they both glare at their shirts. “I dressed first,” Cas says with a smirk and Dean groans as he spins on his heel and marches back up the stairs grumbling under his breath.

“You two are perfect for each other!” Sam cackles and nearly doubles over as a small laugh escapes Castiel.

Dean returns a few minutes later wearing an open green flannel over a black undershirt. “Better?” Dean asks sarcastically, holding his arms out wide as he glares at his brother.

Sam shakes his head fondly and pushes to his feet at the same time Cas does.

“Shotgun!” Sam calls gleefully and Dean scowls.

“Cas is my guest, Sam! You don’t get shotgun.” Dean waves his hands in annoyance as he glares at his brother.

“It’s fine, Sam,” Cas says as he slides into Baby’s backseat.

Dean grumbles and Sam grins.

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam climbs into the front and sticks his tongue out at his brother.

Cas is content to watch the fond bickering from his spot in the back as Dean drives them to meet with Charlie and Benny. The playful banter between the brothers serves as a good distraction from his persistent nervousness, so much so that Dean is pulling into the parking lot of the mini-golf course before Cas can panic again.

A petite, red-haired, woman waits next to the entrance with her hands on her hips as they pull in and Cas can only guess that this must be Charlie. He swallows hard as he watches her glare from the safety of the car and he’s the last to emerge once Dean parks.

Charlie immediately stomps up to Sam and cuffs him in the back of the head. “Why are _you_ riding shotgun?” She bites, but Cas doesn’t miss the smile curling the corners of her lips.

“I called it, fair and square.” Sam defends petulantly as he rubs the back of his head.

“Rude,” Charlie says before turning her earnest gaze to Cas. “You must be Castiel.” She grins and Cas freezes. “I’ve heard so much about you!” Charlie says happily as she launches herself at him with open arms.

Cas stands frozen as the strange woman hugs him, but she releases her grip on his middle before Cas has a chance to fully react.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Dean huffs with a wide smile and Charlie turns to him with a stern look.

“You are late. Benny went in already, said he was '_tired of waiting for your sorry ass_’,” she says using air quotes.

She turns back to Cas as Dean flaps his arms with an amused huff. “So, tell me all about yourself.” She hooks elbows with Cas and drags him away as Cas gives Dean a panicked look over his shoulder.

Dean shrugs and follows with Sam as Charlie titters excitedly in Cas’ ear.

“Sorry, Charlies. I’m reclaiming my boyfriend.” Dean finally pulls Cas away from her as they approach the check-in counter and Cas gives him a relieved smile. “I told you she was a force to be reckoned with,” Dean says conspiratorially.

Cas nods and swallows hard. His eyes are still wide and Charlie grins.

Charlie elbows Cas in the side to get his attention. “Don’t worry, Cas. Dean’s been telling me everything since first grade. You’ve got nothing to worry about with me.”

Cas sucks in a breath and nods, still unsure how to respond to Charlie’s enthusiasm.

“Hey, brother. Glad to see you finally made it.” A soft voice comes from behind them and Cas turns in time to see a man pull Dean into a back-slapping hug.

“Hey, Benny. Good to see you.” Dean smiles and beckons Cas forward. “This is Castiel.”

Benny rakes his scrutinizing gaze over Cas with his mouth pressed into a flat line and Cas can’t help but squirm and take a half step closer to Dean. “Nice to meet you, Castiel,” Benny says, his tone carefully measured and neutral.

Cas glances to Dean with uncertainty but he holds out his hand for Benny to shake. “Nice to meet you too,” he says diplomatically. Dean doesn’t seem concerned so he doesn’t think he should be either.

Benny’s stony facade cracks and he smiles widely as he takes Cas’ hand. “Shall we play?” Benny jerks his head toward the course and Cas forces a smile as he nods.

“I call green.” Dean reaches to snag the green ball off the counter and grabs a blue one for Cas. “Blue okay?”

Cas nods and smiles as he takes the ball from Dean and selects his putter.

“Aww, blue and green,” Charlie coos with her hands held under her chin. “Just like your eyes.”

“Shuttup,” Dean grumbles but he doesn’t bother to hide his smile.

They work their way around the course, filling the time between shots with good-natured teasing and Cas has a good time despite losing handily.

Sam and Charlie dominate with Dean coming in a close third.

“Guess we both fall short, eh, brother?” Benny says with a shrug as they walk back inside the building and Cas snaps his attention to the other man. “My dad was never really big on father-son stuff, know what I mean?” Benny smiles and Cas narrows his eyes as something clenches in his stomach.

Benny seems oblivious to the way Cas tenses, his attention is too focused on the change machine to load a card to play arcade games.

“I never knew my dad,” he says gently. He refuses to be ashamed. All things considered, he’s done just fine without a father.

Benny’s eyes widen slightly before they soften. “Ah, sorry. Didn’t know.”

Cas shrugs. “I didn’t expect you to.” He risks a glance at Dean, but the man is absorbed in conversation with Charlie. “I,” Cas starts to say and trails off as he decides how much to tell Dean’s friend. “I did not have a... traditional childhood.”

Benny steps back and lets Cas have a turn to load the card Dean gave him.

Benny nods as Cas inserts the card and swipes his bank card to add credits. “Army brat, myself,” he says, pointing to his chest. “Moved around a lot in my younger childhood before my dad retired. Mom died when I was a toddler, so it was just the two of us.” Benny leans closer and speaks softly. “Dad moved us here just before my senior year of high school after they caught me making out with a member of the football team of my school in Louisiana. Bastard still won’t accept that I like men.”

Cas stares, shocked that Benny just _told_ him all that. He feels like he should give something in return, but he hasn’t even spoken with Dean about the details of his childhood. He needs to tell Dean first. Cas chews his lip, mind-scrambling as Benny stares at him. “I guess, uh, I guess we’re both a couple of misfits.”

“Did you seriously just quote a Christmas movie?” Dean slings an arm over Cas’ shoulder and butts into their conversation.

Benny chuckles and shakes his head fondly as Cas tilts his in confusion.

“Nah, was just tellin’ him a bit about my childhood.” Benny waves Dean off easily.

“Yes.” Cas nods. “It seems neither of us had a typical childhood,” Cas says, looking between Dean and Benny. “It was just me and my mom, but she wasn’t around much so I mostly took care of myself,” Cas mutters as he leans into Dean’s side.

Benny nods with understanding. “That must have been rough.” Benny’s words are kind and without a trace of pity, but his eyes show a glint of understanding.

“It was at times.” Cas nods with agreement as he tries not to shift uncomfortably under Dean’s heavy stare. He knows that Dean wants to know but won’t push. Cas just isn’t ready to tell him everything yet, he only hopes that Dean understands. “I wasn’t alone though.” Cas bumps Dean’s shoulder with his and smiles at the other man.

Dean’s cheeks heat adorably and he glances down and away as Sam and Charlie work their way over.

Benny nods with a hum. “That’s right, dreams an all that.” He waves his hand dismissively. “So you had the same dreams as Dean?”

Cas takes a deep breath and glances at Dean. “Mostly, we aren’t sure about all of them yet.”

“Better part of twenty years is a long time.” Benny agrees.

“Hey, Dean? Can you help me out a minute?” Sam calls from another machine, looking frustrated.

“Yeah, Sammy, be right there,” Dean calls and waves at his brother. “You ok?” Dean asks Cas before he glances at Benny.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says easily despite the flutter of nerves in his belly.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Dean kisses Cas on the cheek and quickly walks off toward his brother.

When Cas looks at Benny, the man is wearing a soft smile and he shakes his head fondly.

“I had to watch his heart get broken over you once,” Benny says, voice hardening as he speaks. “Now, I know it wasn’t your fault and I’m guessing you were hurting too, but I swear… if I ever see him hurt like that again because of you, I’ll kill ya myself.”

Cas’ breath hitches and the muscles of his throat freeze when he tries to swallow but his head manages to nod. “I have no intention of hurting him. He’s everything to me.”

Benny nods approvingly and gives Cas a predatory smile.

Cas almost believes that Benny wasn’t joking with him.

“Hey, Cas!” Charlie bounces over and stops at Cas’ side like an eager puppy. “Will you play air hockey with me?”

Cas looks between Charlie and Benny before giving a quick nod. He feels like he’s being rescued. “I’ve never played…”

Charlie grins. “Perfect!” She says and Cas gets the feeling that he’s about to be trounced.

Benny chuckles, only confirming Cas’ suspicion. “You two have fun with that, I’m gonna go play the coin pusher.”

Charlie rolls her eyes and snags Cas’ elbow to drag him away.

“I hope Benny was being nice. His nose has been a little out of joint since Dean told us he found you,” Charlie says as she leads Cas to the air hockey tables.

“He was fine.” Cas shrugs. He refuses to admit that Benny was making him a little nervous. Dean had warned him, and Benny hadn’t seemed outwardly hostile. He’s only being protective of Dean, and Cas can appreciate that.

“Uh-huh,” Charlie ways with an exaggerated eye roll. “He give you the '_You hurt him and I’ll kill you,'_ speech?” 

Cas nods.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t feel bad, though. He’s given my girlfriends the same speech and all my exes are still alive and well.” Charlie waves him to the other end of the brightly lit table.

Cas nods and forces a smile as Charlie swipes her game card. He isn’t convinced.

Cas swipes his card to activate the other side of the table and takes his place. He isn’t sure what to do here, so he waits for Charlie.

In retrospect, he should have asked her how to play.

Charlie drops the puck and scores almost immediately before Cas sends the puck careening from the table because he hit the little plastic disc too hard.

Charlie nearly doubles over laughing while his cheeks turn crimson with embarrassment.

“You should come LARP with us sometime,” Charlie says as she scores again.

“Larp?” Cas asks, tilting his head as he stares, distraction set in just in time for Charlie to score again.

“Live Action Role Play. I am Celeste, Queen of Moondoor. Dean is my loyal handmaiden and Samwise the Brave is my best knight.” Charlie takes a break to wave her hands excitedly as she explains.

Cas frowns, his confusion only deepening. “Dean is a, handmaiden?”

Charlie nods emphatically and sends the puck flying toward Cas. He looks down just in time to block her from scoring and he smacks the puck back, nearly scoring himself. He’s convinced that Charlie is going easy on him now.

“Yes. We get together with the group, there’s about a hundred of us, once every couple of months. We set up camp and stage battles and stuff with foam weapons. As Queen, I command the army of Moondoor. It’s lots of fun.” Charlie grins proudly.

“And this, medieval?” Cas guesses, still wondering why Dean is a handmaiden.

Charlie nods emphatically as she scores again. Cas sighs and shakes his head as the timer reaches zero and he’s down five to nothing.

“You weren’t kidding about never playing, were you?” Charlie asks as she sets her striker down and makes a show of dusting off her hands.

Cas shakes his head. “I never had the occasion.”

Charlie nods but narrows her eyes in scrutiny. “Are you enjoying yourself here? I mean, you’ve never played mini-golf or any of these arcade games I’m guessing.”

Cas smiles softly and nods. “I’ve played skee-ball before,” he says with a shrug. “But you’re right, I’ve never really done this type of stuff. I didn’t have friends my own age growing up, so I missed out on a lot.”

Charlie tilts her head in silent regard and Cas fights not to squirm. “What kind of stuff did you do growing up?”

Cas takes a deep breath and thinks. There is so much that he isn’t willing to tell a stranger, even if she is Dean’s best friends. “I, uh, I spent a lot of time fishing.” He finally settles on.

“Fishing?” Charlie asks, eyes narrowing further.

Cas nods. “I grew up in Punta Gorda, right on Charlotte Harbor, which connects with the Gulf of Mexico. The pier was a ten-minute walk from my apartment.” He shrugs.

“Fishing,” Charlie says again like she can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“Is something wrong with that?” Cas asks, trying not to sound offended.

Charlie shakes herself out of her daze. “No. Not at all. It’s just, I wasn’t expecting…”

Cas feels his chest swell with defensiveness and he pinches his lips into a scowl. “Yeah, well, a kid with no money had to feed himself somehow. It was either learn to fish, steal, or starve.” The words leave his mouth before he can stop them and Charlie’s stricken expression hits him like a punch in the stomach.

He closes his eyes tightly and counts to five, trying to calm his racing heart and convince himself that there is nothing wrong with the truth, but he should apologize for his tone.

He was rude.

“Charlie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I know you mean well.” There. He apologized. Not for his words, he refuses to let himself be ashamed of learning to fish so he wouldn’t starve.

Moisture pools in Charlie’s eyes and makes them glisten in the low light of the arcade, and Cas feels like a monumental ass. He takes a step toward her but he doesn’t know what to do. “Charlie, please, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Charlie shakes her head and then nods. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” She squeaks and Cas’ heart sinks further.

“It’s okay, really.” Cas urges because he doesn’t know what else to do. He was rude, but he doesn’t understand why Charlie is so hurt.

“Dean and I worried that maybe fate turned the table on you two,” Charlie says, taking a half step forward with a wry smile. “He had such a good childhood, the opposite of his past. I… were we right?”

Cas’ shoulders slump and his eyes slide closed as he gives a faint nod.

“Oh, Cas,” Charlie says with a pained sigh and she steps forward to wrap him in a tight hug.

Cas goes still and lets her do whatever it is she’s doing. He doesn’t have the will to push her away, not even when Dean steps up behind her with a puzzled expression.

“Uh, Charles? He’s mine,” Dean says with an arched brow and a smirk.

Charlie steps back with a broken laugh and she wipes the moisture from her eyes with the back of her hand. “Just getting to know each other.”

Dean rolls his eyes and looks at Cas. “What did she do?” Dean asks with a tired tone as if he already knows the answer.

Cas swallows hard and shakes his head. “Nothing, it’s fine.”

Charlie swats his arm and shakes her head. “We were talking about his childhood.”

Cas wants the ground to swallow him when Dean turns to him with an arched brow. Cas shakes his head. “Nothing I haven’t already told you.”

Dean nods somberly. “You know I’ll wait until you’re ready to talk about it,” he says, but Cas gets the feeling that Dean is trying not to be hurt by Castiel’s reticence.

Cas nods and sucks in a sharp breath. He’s ready to open his mouth and put his foot in it when Sam blessedly interrupts.

“Me and Benny are getting hungry.” Sam stops at Dean’s side with a whine.

“Ugh, boys,” Charlie mutters and shakes her head in mock disgust.

“I could eat,” Cas says, taking the out Sam has offered him.

Dean gives Cas a skeptical look but nods slowly. “Alright ya moose,” he says as he ruffles Sam’s hair, earning himself an indignant squawk from his brother. “Pizza okay?”

Cas and Charlie nod their agreement, eager to move on from this awkward moment.

“Come on squirt,” Charlie says and gestures to Sam, “we’ll go find a table.”

Cas watches as Charlie and Sam wander toward the restaurant side of the arcade before he turns to face Dean with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, Dean. I did not mean to cause a scene.”

Dean shakes his head and wraps his arm around Cas’ waist to draw them shoulder to shoulder as they follow Charlie and Sam. “Don’t worry about it, Cas. I meant when I said I’m not going to pressure you.”

Cas nods and swallows hard. He wants to tell Dean everything, but a lingering fear of rejection has his throat closing around his words. “Thank you, Dean,” he eventually says as he tangles their fingers together.

That will have to be enough for now.

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and is full of lighthearted banter. By the time they part ways so he and Dean can start dinner, Cas is confident that he has Charlie’s approval and Benny is at least accepting.

Dean was right. His friends are good people. 


	3. The Cookout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the week with the Winchesters passes quickly, but Cas must still survive the cookout and meeting the rest of Dean's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the end of this glimpse into their lives but I feel like there is still more to tell. One particular part of Cas' past has been bothering me and I have another idea for a timestamp set a few years in the future to address that topic. I might start writing it soon to kill time before NanoWrimo but I can't make any promises.

The rest of the week passes in a blur of helping Dean and Sam pack while slowly starting to get to know John and Mary Winchester.

On Wednesday, Mary takes Cas to visit Cain and his bees while Dean helps his dad give the Impala a tune-up. Cas sits in the passenger seat, fidgeting with his hands in his lap while Mary drives and offers too polite conversation.

Cas’ nerves slowly dissolve as he dons the protective bee suit and helps Cain tend to the hives. By the time they’re done, Cas is grinning from ear to ear and he proudly carries the jar of honey gifted to him for his efforts.

Afterward, Mary takes him out to lunch and Cas feels like they’ve come to some sort of mutual respect by the end of the afternoon. After that, Cas feels a load of tension relieved from his shoulders.

The next day, John takes all of the boys to the shooting range and Cas is awestruck at how _good_ Dean is with a gun. Cas is simply excited when he manages to hit the target at the end of the lane he and Dean share.

Turns out, Dean is far too distracting of a teacher so Sam takes his place and Cas does much better after that.

By the end of the day on Friday, Cas’ Continental is packed full of Dean and Sam’s things and the Impala isn’t faring much better. Cas goes shopping with Dean and Mary for food for the barbecue they’re holding tomorrow where Cas will meet the rest of Dean’s family and friends.

Nervous is an entirely inadequate word for how Cas is feeling and he nearly runs Dean over with the shopping cart when he becomes distracted while thinking about all the people he still has to meet.

\---

Saturday dawns all too quickly and once again, Cas wakes tangled in Dean’s arms. They had been up late helping Mary bake pies for today and Dean makes his exhaustion known through the loud snores ripping from his throat.

Cas grimaces and rolls over with a groan, wishing for just a little more sleep.

This week has gone too quickly. They leave on Monday for California and while Cas is excited, he’s quickly come to enjoy being in a home filled with love and laughter.

He stares up at the ceiling, listening to Dean’s snores and the distant sounds of conversation from somewhere else in the house, and smiles to himself.

A soft knock sounds on the door and Cas carefully disentangles his legs from Dean’s and pads across the room with silent steps.

He opens the door a crack to see Sam’s disheveled expression and faint pout. “Mom says you and Dean promised to help with the salads,” He says, his youthful voice roughened by sleep and lack of caffeine.

Cas arches a brow and tilts his head. “Did she wake you up to tell us that?”

Sam shakes his head with a grunt. “This is the price I’m being forced to pay for my coffee.” Sam waves his hand and trudges away, presumably to claim his reward, and Cas chuckles as he goes.

“Dean,” Cas says softly as he nudges the sleeping man. “Dean.” He tries again a little louder.

Dean snuffles in his sleep and rolls away from Cas’ prodding.

“Dean,” Cas says again at normal volume as he shakes Dean’s shoulder.

“Cas.” Dean draws out the name as a petulant whine. “S’too early.”

Cas shakes his head fondly and is careful to avoid Dean’s grabby hands. “Your mom wants our help.”

Dean groans and his lips form a pout that Cas cannot resist kissing away.

“Come on, Dean,” Cas says, batting his lashes when Dean opens his eyes just enough for Cas to catch a glimpse of green. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” Cas grins as sweetly as he can.

Dean huffs and narrows his eyes further. “How?”

Cas shrugs. He has no idea. “I’ll fix your coffee?”

Dean shakes his head. “What else?”

“If you’re bargaining with me, then you’re more awake than you’re acting.” Cas folds his arms over his chest and attempts to muster a stern expression.

A slow smile spreads over Dean’s face and his eyes open fully as he stretches his arms high over his head. “Busted, huh,” Dean says, sounding only a little smug.

“Busted.” Cas agrees. “Come on.”

Dean groans but he drags himself from the bed while Cas turns to find something decent to wear around Dean’s parents. “You’re no fun.” Dean pouts but Cas can still hear the smile in his voice.

Cas shrugs. “Sorry.” He really isn’t. Not even a little.

“Liar,” Dean says, his anger betrayed by his wide smile as he pelts his pillow across the room at Cas’ head.

Cas laughs as he catches the pillow and throws it back, catching Dean in the shoulder. The two men stand grinning at one another before Cas finally shakes his head fondly. “I’ll see you downstairs,” He says as he moves toward the door.

“Cas! Don’t I get a kiss?” Dean pouts as Cas pauses in the doorway and rolls his eyes.

“Fine,” Cas huffs tiredly as if kissing Dean is a terrible hardship. He frowns as he crosses the space between them and gives Dean a quick peck on the lips. “Better?”

“No.” Dean shakes his head and reaches for Cas, dragging him closer and trapping him with fingers tangled in Cas’ untamable hair.

Dean kisses him deeply and Cas melts with a pleased hum as Dean takes what he wants and plunders Cas’ mouth until he nearly forgets how to breathe. “There. That’s better.” Dean pushes Cas away gently and turns away as if he hasn’t just kissed Cas senseless.

Cas simply stares after Dean for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor when he catches sight of Dean’s smirk. “Not fair,” Cas mutters under his breath and earns himself a chuckle from Dean.

“Go make my coffee.” Dean points to the door with one hand while holding a soft pair of sweatpants in the other.

Cas nods and stumbles toward the door as Dean finishes dressing. “Coffee, right,” he mutters under his breath.

\---

By the time Dean joins him downstairs, Cas has downed half of his first cup of coffee and is nearly elbow-deep in the giant bowl of potato salad Mary had already gotten ready.

She saved the mixing for the boys and she watches Cas work with a pleased smile hidden by the rim of her coffee mug. “Morning, sweetie,” She says to Dean has he drags himself into the kitchen with a yawn.

Cas shoots Dean a half-hearted glare as he feels mayonnaise squish between his fingers. Even with the gloves Mary gave him, this is possibly the most disturbing food related thing he’s done.

And that includes gutting countless fish at the cleaning station on the pier.

Mayonnaise.

Gross.

Cas shudders and does his best to continue without complaint, but Dean is doing the coleslaw. Cas doesn’t care what he has to say about it.

“Mornin sunshine, miss me?” Dean greets Cas with a peck on the cheek before turning to his mom with a sunny smile. “Morning, Mom.”

Cas’ cheeks warm with lingering embarrassment from Dean’s easy affection in front of his mom, but Mary doesn’t seem to mind so Cas decides he shouldn’t either.

“Cas here was nice enough to come downstairs to _actually_ help,” Mary says with an arched brow and firm tone, but her soft smile betrays her amusement and Dean’s grin widens.

“Yes, Dean. I thought you were right behind me.” Cas deadpans, eyes narrowing into a glare that he knows Dean will laugh at.

Mary snorts and shakes her head as she pats Cas on the shoulder. “He has never been a morning person, honey. Best you get used to that.”

Cas smiles and preens inwardly as warmth blooms in his chest.

Even on her best day, Naomi was never so motherly as Mary.

“Alright, mom, what's next?” Dean claps his hands together with a cheesy grin as Cas strips off the gloves and turns to the sink to wash his hands.

“Coleslaw,” Cas says seriously, as if mixing that particular salad is of dire consequence.

Dean wrinkles his nose and shakes his head as Mary points him to the sink.

“Wash your hands,” She chides, giving her son a nudge while Cas reclaims his coffee.

Dean does as he’s told and bumps shoulders with Cas as he dries his hands. “Why don’t you go get in the shower while I finish up in here?” Dean says softly with a smile and Cas nods.

Cas sets his mug on the counter with a yawn just as Sam stumbles into the kitchen groggily clutching his empty coffee mug. “Alright.” Cas nods. “Is it acceptable if I leave my mug here for when I get back?” Cas asks as he gestures to the coffee pot.

“Of course,” Mary says. “Now you go get cleaned up.” She ushers him away and Cas trudges up the stairs to Dean’s room.

He smiles to himself as he goes, thrilled beyond words with how the Winchesters have accepted him into their home.

The morning passes quickly as Cas, Dean, and Sam get the back yard ready for the crowd that will be showing up early in the afternoon. By the time they’re finished, the yard is mowed and gardens weeded, chairs are set up around the fire pit in the corner and coolers are filled with ice and various drinks under the awning of the house.

Dean brushes his hands off and shoves Sam off to the shower. Since Cas is their guest, Sam had the dubious honor of all the hard work getting things ready.

“You ready?” Dean asks, gesturing with his chin toward the front of the house where their guests will be arriving.

Cas nods and bites his lip. “I think so.” He shrugs, less sure than he’s willing to admit. He’s already met Charlie, Benny, and Ellen. But Dean’s grandparents are going to be here, along with the Singers and some more of Dean’s friends from high school.

Dean smiles knowingly. “Bobby and Karen are going to love you, man. Don’t worry.”

Cas pinches a frown. “What about your grandparents? Samuel and Deanna, right?”

Dean tries to hide his scowl with a careless shrug. “Don’t worry about them, I’m not sure they like anyone.”

“Comforting.” Cas rolls his eyes to disguise the spike of anxiety in his chest.

“Dean!” John calls from the backdoor.

“Yeah, Dad?” Dean calls back as they start for the house.

John stands just inside the sliding glass door leading to the living room, waiting. “Backyard looks good, boys,” he says with an approving smile. “You good to man the grill, son?” John asks of Dean as he pats him on the shoulder.

“Yes, sir.” Dean smiles as he digs in the cooler for a beer. He holds up a bottle toward Cas with an offer written in his expression but Cas waves him off.

“I’m going to stick with water,” Cas says with a shrug.

“You might change your mind when the Campbells get here.” John shakes his head and reaches for the beer Dean holds out to him. “They’re always easier to face with a little liquid courage.” He laughs awkwardly and forces a smile as Dean huffs and shakes his head.

Cas looks between Dean and John with confusion. “They’re really that bad?” Cas’ stomach flutters wildly. He takes a swig of his water to counter his sudden nerves. Dean had warned him about his grandparents but seeing John act this way has Cas’ concerns multiplying.

John snorts and shakes his head while Dean gives his father a stricken look. “They’re not known for being accepting.” John gestures between Dean and Cas with his beer bottle.

Cas’ eyes narrow as he takes in John’s meaning and Dean blanches. “Do you think they’ll give us problems?” Cas asks, looking to John for answers.

John shakes his head. “Not if they know what’s good for them,” he says with a soft smile. “Just, try not to get caught alone with Samuel. Deanna is at least polite.”

“Dad,” Dean chides as he shakes his head. “You know moms gonna have a fit if she hears you talking like that.”

“Damn right she is.” Mary steps into view with her arms crossed over her chest and Cas wants to sink in the ground.

John looks like he’s swallowed a lemon when Mary gestures for him to come inside and Dean looks to Cas with wide eyes.

“Lets, uh, let's not go in there for a while,” Dean says as the door closes behind his parents.

Cas nods. “Agreed.”

He lets Dean lead him to the swing in the far corner of the yard and they settle into the shaded spot easily.

They sit in silence while Dean sips on his beer and Cas on his water. Cas frowns as his thoughts churn, the need to tell Dean everything forces the words onto the tip of his tongue but now isn’t the time. Not when they’re expecting people to arrive any moment now.

“Dean? Sam?” A woman’s voice calls from the back gate and Dean jumps to his feet with a grin.

“The Singers,” Dean says by way of explanation as he gestures for Cas to follow.

“Back here, Aunt Karen!” Dean calls as he drags Cas along behind him.

“Dean, so good to see you,” the woman says as she drags Dean into a light hug and kisses his cheek. “And this must be your friend that John was telling us about.” She turns to Cas and regards him warmly.

Dean nods and takes Cas’ hand. “Aunt Karen, Uncle Bobby, this is Cas. My boyfriend.”

Cas offers his free hand for the Singers to shake and Bobby grumbles under his breath.

“Don’t mind him, he’s a grumpy old coot,” Dean says jokingly and Cas almost misses the twitch of a smile behind the older man’s beard.

Bobby huffs and shakes his head. “Watch who you’re callin old, boy.” He reaches out to lightly punch Dean’s shoulder and Dean staggers backward with a wounded look. “Pleased to meet you, Cas. Hope this idgit don’t scare ya off,” Bobby says as he holds out a hand to Castiel and gestures toward Dean with a jerk of his chin.

Cas smiles softly and takes Bobby’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Somehow, Bobby already reminds Cas of Rufus and his nerves begin to settle quickly.

Bobby shakes Cas’ hand with a snort and shakes his head. “Call me Bobby. Don’t stand on none of that ‘sir’ nonsense.”

“Bobby,” Cas says with a widening smile. Definitely a man after Rufus’ heart.

“It’s good to meet you, dear, we’ve all been wondering when Dean would bring someone home to meet the family.” Karen drags Cas into a light hug before she holds him by the shoulders at arm’s length to rake her gaze from his head to his toes. “You’re a handsome one, I’ll give Dean that.”

“Come on guys, you’re going to scare him off,” Dean complains as he pries Karen’s hands from Cas’ shoulders.

Cas laughs at the playful interactions and warmth settles in his stomach. “It’s alright Dean, I don’t scare _that_ easy.”

“Damn right. Anyone who’d be scared off by us ain’t good enough for you, kiddo.” Bobby nudges Dean’s shoulder. “Now, where's the beer?”

Cas turns and points to the coolers. “Right over there.”

“Good man.” Bobby claps Cas on the shoulder and pushes around them to get himself a drink.

“They seem nice,” Cas says quietly as Karen follows her husband to the coolers.

“They’re the best.” Dean agrees.

Charlie and Benny arrive about the time Sam is emerging from the house, shortly followed by Mary and a duly chastised John.

By the time the Campbell’s arrive, the backyard is full of various family and friends and Cas has completely lost track of everyone’s names.

“Cas, my grandparents are here.” Dean nudges Cas’ ribs with his elbow and gestures to the back door of the house with the grill spatula.

Cas follows Dean’s gaze and watches Samuel and Deanna Campbell embrace their daughter warmly while still giving John a questionable look. Cas swallows hard, knowing that an introduction is imminent.

Sam steps up and greets Samuel with a handshake and Deanna with the shortest hug Cas has ever seen before gesturing vaguely toward Dean on the grill.

Cas swallows hard while Dean clears his throat.

“Lemme take over so you can go say hello,” John cuts in and takes the grill spatula from Dean’s hand.

Dean nods dumbly and swallows hard as he reaches for Cas’ hand and squeezes. “Everything is gonna be fine,” Dean promises but Cas isn’t convinced.

Still, he lets Dean lead him to where the Campbells are still speaking with Mary with a brave smile plastered on his face. Dean is nervous and John already voiced his concerns so Cas doesn’t expect this introduction to go smoothly.

He only hopes that Samuel doesn’t hurt Dean with whatever he might say.

Cas holds his breath as they approach and he notices when Samuel’s gaze lands on their clasped hands.

“Grandpa, Grandma,” Dean says with a nod and hesitant smile as they come to a halt in front of the older couple.

“Dean, so good to see you,” Deanna says warmly as he gives Dean a quick hug that holds little warmth.

Dean smiles and returns her greeting before turning to his grandfather. “I’d like for you both to meet Cas. My boyfriend.” Dean’s grip tightens on Cas’ hand as the words leave his mouth.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Cas says as he extricates his hand from Dean’s grasp to extend to Samuel.

“Likewise,” Samuel says but his steely gaze makes the word fall flat. “Dean, I didn’t realize you were gay.” He turns to his daughter with an accusing glare.

“Dean came out to us last year,” Mary says with a dismissive wave. “Castiel is a lovely young man, we’re proud to welcome him into our home.” Her words are firm as she steps to Cas’ side and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Samuel nods and Deanna lets out a nervous titter of a laugh.

“It’s nice to meet you, dear. I only wish we would have heard more about you until just now. How long have you and Dean been together?” Deanna’s words are friendly but her shoulders are squared and pulled back as she glances to her husband with an unreadable expression.

Cas nods and takes a breath, preparing to answer but Dean speaks first.

“We’ve known each other a really long time, but just started dating a few weeks ago.” Dean takes Cas’ hand again and holds him tight.

Deanna nods diplomatically. “I always did think being friends first was important in a relationship.”

Samuel huffs but nods.

“Well, I gotta get back to the grill. Cas, you coming?” Dean says just a little too cheerfully and Cas hurriedly agrees.

“Yes. Let's get back to the grill. I think the chicken should be ready to come off.” Cas is already tugging Dean away before the words finish leaving his mouth. His skin itches with the way Samuel rakes his gaze up and down Cas’ body.

They are nothing like the Singers. Or even Dean’s parents.

Even Mary was warmer than her parents before she accepted Cas’ position in Dean’s life.

Dean lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head. “Well, that went well.”

“Well?” Cas asks, eyes widening in disbelief. “How was that well?” Cas can’t help the way his voice pitches higher as he looks at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean shrugs. “There wasn’t any yelling.”

Cas’ breath catches as he pulls Dean around to face him. “You were expecting yelling?!” Cas tries not to yell himself.

Dean shrugs again and Cas’ heart begins to race.

“You were expecting a scene.” Cas swallows hard around his words. “You were expecting a scene and you didn’t warn me.”

Regret flashes in Dean’s eyes and he tightens his hold on Cas’ fingers. “I didn’t want to make you even more nervous,” he says softly as he looks to the ground.

Cas sucks in a breath and nods. “Right. Because I’m the picture of bravery.” He isn’t going to pretend that Dean coddling him sits well.

“Cas, that isn’t what I’m trying to say.” Dean tugs on Cas’ hand and pulls him closer. “Come on. We have a few minutes; Dad can handle the grill. Come talk to me.”

Cas’ heart twists and he shakes his head. “No, no. I get it.” He forces himself to nod but the sour feeling in his stomach refuses to budge.

“Cas,” Dean whines as he rests a hand on Cas’ hip. “Please.”

Cas nods and scrubs his chin with his free hand and he squeezes Dean’s hand tighter. “Let's just get back to the grill.”

Dean’s throat bobs as he swallows hard and nods. “Forgive me?”

Dean’s voice sounds so small and unsure that Cas is powerless to resist the worried look in Dean’s eyes. He lifts his hand to stroke his thumb over Dean’s jaw and he sighs as Dean’s eyes slide closed.

“There is nothing to forgive, Carissime,” Cas says softly as he presses a kiss to Dean’s brow.

Dean nods and mutters another apology before they retake control of the grill.

The afternoon passes quickly with people happily eating the fruits of Dean’s labor and Cas is drawn into polite conversation time and again by Dean’s friends and extended family. It seems that everyone is eager to hear about Cas’ education and how similar his and Dean’s interests are.

Every time someone claims that he and Dean are perfect for each other, Cas smiles a little wider.

“Cas, I gotta pee. Be right back,” Dean says and gives Cas a quick peck on the cheek before walking to the house before Cas can say a word.

Cas watches him go with an easy smile as Benny continues to chatter with Charlie next to him. “I’m gonna get another soda,” Cas says and gestures to the coolers with his empty bottle.

“Ooh, grab me another beer!” Charlie asks excitedly.

Cas waves to her and nods as he crosses the lawn.

“So you and Dean are together.” Samuel drawls as Cas leans over the cooler to grab Charlie’s beer.

Cas startles and straightens as he swallows hard. “Yes, sir. We care for each other very much.” Cas refuses to back down. He loves Dean too much to be cowed by this old bigot.

Samuel nods slowly and narrows his eyes. “Funny that Dean’s never mentioned you if you’ve known each other for years.”

Cas shrugs and clenches his teeth. “Perhaps he simply never mentioned me to _you._” He isn’t going to tell this man the truth of his and Dean’s relationship. He doesn’t need to.

“Hey, brother, what's taking so long? We’re dyin of thirst over there.” Benny slings an arm over Cas’ shoulders and starts to pull him away from Samuel’s scowling face.

“Thanks, Benny,” Cas whispers as he lets the man lead him toward Charlie.

“Looked like you needed a rescue. Pretty sure the Campbells hate all of Dean’s friends.” Benny leans his head close and whispers conspiratorially.

Cas laughs uncomfortably and nods.

“Don’t worry about him too much, Dean only really ever sees them at Christmas and Thanksgiving.” Benny continues to pull Cas along and claps him on the back as Cas hands Charlie her beer.

“Thanks dude,” Charlie quips.

“What’d I miss?” Dean joins their circle and wraps an arm around Cas’ waist.

Cas shrugs. “Nothing.” He has no interest in telling Dean how close he came to be cornered by Samuel.

Dean and Benny hold a silent conversation that has Dean turning to glare at his grandfather from across the yard. “What did he do?” Dean asks as he draws his shoulders back.

“Nothing, Dean. He was just talking.” Cas waves away Dean’s concern in hopes that he’ll move on from the subject.

“Uh-huh.” Dean crosses his arms over his chest and gives Cas his most unimpressed look.

“Don’t.” Cas glares right back.

Dean rolls his eyes but turns his back on the house and away from Samuel.

“I think I need to use the restroom as well.” Cas sighs and shakes his head. He would rather not leave Dean’s side, but he’s already drank three bottles of coke and nature calls.

Dean looks at him with doubt written in his features but he nods regardless.

Once Cas finishes in the bathroom, he stops in the kitchen to see if Mary or John needs any help but he finds Bobby Singer instead.

Bobby clears his throat as Cas looks at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights. “Can I help ya, son?” Bobby questions with an arched brow.

Cas shakes off his stupor and then shakes his head. “No, sir.” His cheeks flush hot and he doesn’t understand why he’s reacting like he’s been caught somewhere he shouldn’t be. He belongs here, he hasn’t done anything wrong, and yet the feeling of being an imposter rears its ugly head just when Cas thought he was starting to feel comfortable here.

“So, you’re going to Stanford with Dean?” Bobby leans against the counter and presses the mouth of his beer bottle to his lips.

“Yes, sir” Cas skirts around Bobby to pull a fresh bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

Cas hurriedly cracks the seal on his water and looks longingly at the entrance of the kitchen that is currently blocked by Bobby.

Bobby nods and licks his lips. “Graduate program?”

Cas nods and Bobby hums.

“Your family must be real proud, Stanford’s a good program from what Dean says.” Bobby takes another drink and eyes Cas critically.

Cas drops his gaze and shrugs. “I don’t really have a family. Mom died when I was in high school.” Talking to Bobby isn’t as terrifying as he thought. The man really does remind him of Rufus.

Bobby huffs and shakes his head. “You got people who care about you?”

Cas thinks of Rufus, Chuck, and Anna, Meg, and Gabriel. Even Balthazar. And Dean, of course. Perhaps even Sam. “Yes, sir.” Cas nods with whatever bravery he can muster.

Bobby pushes off the counter and takes a step toward Cas so he can drop his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Family don’t end in blood, boy. Remember that.” He lifts his chin slightly to stare in Cas’ eyes with a serious glint.

Cas has no option but to nod as butterflies take flight in his stomach. “Thank you.” He doesn’t know what else to say.

Bobby gives a firm nod and claps Cas’ shoulder briefly before turning away and heading outside, leaving Cas standing in the kitchen like a fool.

The sound of Samuel’s approaching voice spurs Cas into action and he quickly gathers his wits to rush out the door and rejoin Dean.

“Everything alright?” Dean asks with an arched brow as Cas rejoins their circle.

Cas nods. “Yeah. I’m good.” He forces a smile as his eyes dart to where Bobby is engrossed in conversation with John and some other people whose names Cas doesn’t remember.

Dean follows his gaze and nods, dropping the subject.

Later, much later, after everyone has gone home and the mess cleaned up, Cas is still vibrating with nervous energy as he leans his head against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean traces lazy patterns on Cas’ thigh as they both absently stare at the television, not seeing but content to simply be.

“Hey, let's go upstairs.” Dean nudges Cas and urges him upright when Cas’ knee begins to bounce under Dean’s hand.

Cas nods and stretches his arms over his head as he pushes to his feet. He’s exhausted mentally, but not quite ready for sleep. His stomach squirms with the need to tell Dean everything about his childhood but he doesn’t know where to start.

He isn’t afraid of Dean’s reaction, per se, but the thought of someone else knowing his sordid secrets makes his pulse race.

“Night, boys,” John and Mary call in unison from their place on the couch opposite of them.

Dean and Cas wave and mumble their goodnights as they trudge from the room and Cas leans into Dean’s side as they walk, needing comfort.

Dean’s hand wanders over Cas’ hip and his fingers dip inside the band of Cas’ jeans as they climb the stairs and by the time they’ve reached the top, Cas' nerves have been replaced by another, much more urgent, feeling.

“Dean,” Cas whimpers as Dean nudges him into the room and immediately pulls him into a deep kiss.

Dean hums with satisfaction when he pulls back. “Been wanting to do that all day.” Dean smiles and Cas’ heart swoops as he closes the door.

Cas sucks in a breath and nods as a sudden surge of bravery sweeps through him and he spins Dean around to press his back against the door.

Cas crowds into Dean’s space, hands ghosting over Dean’s sides as he presses his lips to Dean’s with a groan.

Dean hums in delight and loops his fingers into Cas’ belt loops to hold him close.

Their tongues sweep against each other and Cas’ heart races as his cock stirs to life. Dean’s hardness presses against him when Cas steps ever closer and he whimpers when Dean uses the leverage on his jeans to hold him flush to his body.

Cas forces himself to take a step back and he stares at Dean with wide eyes as his breath comes in heaving waves. Tightness coils low in his stomach, spiking almost painfully as he thinks of all the things he wants to do with the man in front of him.

His reasons for being nervous and keeping some distance between them suddenly seem foolish.

He has nothing to fear from Dean or himself.

Dean pushes off the door and steps into Cas’ space, resting his hands on Cas’ hips to pull him closer. “I don’t wanna keep my hands off you anymore,” Dean whispers into the space between them before dropping his lips to the smooth column of Cas’ throat.

Cas swallows hard and his eyes slide closed as Dean pulls him close. He can feel his body already reacting to Dean’s proximity and he lets out a whimper as he tilts his head to give Dean better access. “Then don’t,” Cas says, his voice already sounding rough as a thrill shoots through him.

His hands drift across Dean’s shoulders and slide down Dean’s side to rest on his hips, thumbs toying with the waistband of Dean’s jeans.

Dean lifts a hand to cup Cas’ chin to hold him in place while Dean brings their lips together gently. “You sure?” Dean asks, his green eyes shining bright in the dim light of the room.

Cas opens immediately and the bottom drops out of his stomach in the best way. He takes a step backward, toward the bed, and Dean follows as he swallows down every whimper and moan that Castiel offers him. “Dean,” Cas whines, wanting and needing so much all at the same time. “Please.” He’s almost ready to beg.

Dean lets out a grunt of protest when Cas pulls back. “Please, Cas. Can we just… I want to feel you.” Dean's gaze is uncertain and Cas feels a pang of guilt for holding them back for this long.

Cas smiles softly at the needy look that crosses Dean’s features. “Dean.” Cas shakes his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to deny you anything again.” He presses their lips together and guides Dean onto the bed.

Dean scoots up the mattress with a smile as Cas climbs over him. His green eyes nearly sparkle with excitement and Cas feels his heart clench with affection for this man. Their bodies fit together perfectly and Cas is certain they were made for each other.

Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss and Dean gets himself settled and Cas holds himself up with his arms until Dean pulls him down. “Dean, I don’t want to crush you,” Cas says in protest, trying to keep most his weight off of Dean.

Dean shakes his head. “I want to feel you, Cas,” Dean says as he rolls his hips and Cas lets out a strangled gasp when their half-hard cocks press together through the fabric of their jeans.

Dean throws his head back and presses against Cas again while Cas’ eyes flutter closed at the sensation.

“Dean,” Cas says, voice trembling. Fire burns deep in his stomach and demands more. He lowers himself against Dean, giving them the pressure Dean is searching for.

“God, Cas,” Dean says as he rucks up Cas’ shirt. “Please, take this off?” He asks before tugging his lower lip between his teeth and turning pleading eyes on Castiel.

Cas’ breath hitches as he nods and Dean helps pull the thin t-shirt over his head. His hands immediately find their place on Cas’ skin as soon as the shirt is flung across the room.

Cas shivers under the attention. Dean's hands are hot and feel so perfect, Cas can’t remember why he hesitated in allowing this. “You too,” he says, hoping that Dean will understand.

Dean pushes Cas back enough for him to pull his shirt over his head and then Cas is back, pressing Dean into the mattress with a needy moan.

“Cas, please,” Dean whines as his fingertips dig into the meat of Cas’ bare shoulders.

Cas licks at the seam of Dean’s lips, requesting entry that Dean readily grants as he drags his fingertips over Dean’s ribs.

Dean writhes below him as their lips slide together in perfect harmony. Cas doesn’t remember ever feeling so at peace outside of his dreams. This is everything he’s ever wanted and more than he ever thought he would find.

“Cas,” Dean says again, his voice rasping and strained as he nudges Cas back.

Cas sits up and straddles Dean’s hips as he stares down at Dean. Dean’s muscles are toned and firm, exactly as Castiel remembers although he’s slightly pale compared to his past self. The most noticeable difference that Cas can see is how smooth and free from blemishes Dean’s skin is. No scars from Portia’s whip or bruises from manual labor.

Dean is perfect and Cas could lose himself simply admiring his beauty.

Cas wants to trace each line of Dean’s body with his fingers and tongue. He wants to map out every spot that drove him wild in his dreams to see if the same holds true now. “You’re perfect, Dean,” He whispers and delights in the red flush that creeps up Dean’s throat as he looks away.

“Cas,” Dean whines petulantly as he rolls his eyes.

Cas chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. “Still shy, I see.” He smiles.

“Shuttup.” Dean runs his hands up Cas’ thighs and over his sides before settling on his hips to hold Cas in place. “Are you okay with this?” Dean asks, eyes wide and searching as he stares up at Cas.

Cas sucks in a breath and checks in with himself. His cock is hard and aching, pressed against Dean’s and his body demands more. And with the way Dean’s eyes are blown wide and the beautiful flush coloring his skin, Cas is very much okay with this.

“If you want to stop, we can. I don’t want to push; I didn’t think we’d go this far...” Dean starts to babble and Cas finds his nervousness endearing.

Cas moves a finger to place over Dean’s lips as a request for him to stop and Dean’s cheeks flush. Cas chews his lower lip as he watches Dean swallow down his need to ramble and wait. “I want this, Dean. I want you.” He rolls his hips down and Dean gasps as he tightens his hold on Cas’ hips.

Cas leans forward with a smirk. “Do you think you can come like this?” He whispers and Dean nearly chokes as Cas presses down. A thrill rushes through him, something forbidden and yet completely natural settling into place.

He’s imagined this moment so many times and always underestimated the swell of emotion he would feel in his chest to have Dean beneath him, eyes bright and pupils wide as Cas lavishes him with attention.

“Cas,” Dean cries, the sound pained and dripping with impatience as he pulls Cas down.

“Is this okay?” Cas asks between kisses as he works his way across Dean’s jaw.

Dean answers by pressing his hips up and increasing the pressure between them.

They rut together like that, Cas straddling Dean’s hips and Dean holding Cas where he wants him until they’re both chasing their climax with a broken rhythm. Cas watches Dean’s every expression when they’re not lost in kisses.

The pressure builds low in his stomach as they move together. The way Dean throws his head back and groans when Cas brushes his hands over his nipples and his ribs in his quest to find as many sensitive spots as he can find.

“Harder,” Dean groans as he bucks his hips. His hand drifts to the front of Cas’ sweats and for a moment, Cas thinks he might reach inside.

His rhythm falters at the thought, uncertainty pushing its way in but Dean pulls his hand back and rakes his nails over the skin of Cas’ back instead.

Cas gasps at the sensation and his stomach clenches at the slight amount of pain. “Dean,” he gasps as he stiffens.

“Almost, Cas. Almost there,” Dean pants and he moves a little faster, a little rougher.

“Come on, Dean,” Cas says, his voice gravel rough. “Let me see you.”

Dean stiffens below him and his lips part as he presses his head back into the pillow. Cas takes advantage of Dean’s exposed throat and presses his teeth into the juncture of Dean’s shoulder hard enough to have Dean dig his nails into Cas’ back with a strangled cry.

The sight of Dean tipping over the edge has Cas following quickly. He presses his brown against Dean’s shoulder as his cock pulses in his pants and his breathing goes ragged.

Dean runs his hands up and down the length of Cas’ spine for a moment as they come down from their highs and Cas sinks into his touch with a contented sigh. “You okay?” Dean says softly with a faint laugh.

Cas hums an affirmative sign and nods against Dean’s shoulder. His cheeks are flaming hot, he feels like a teenager unable to hold his load. Coming in their pants like a couple of barely pubescent boys is wholly similar to their first awkward fumbling in their dreams.

Cas groans and flops onto his back, landing next to Dean. The cooling mess in his pants is disgusting.

Dean rolls over and props himself up on an elbow with a grimace. “Hey,” He says softly as he nudges Cas’ shoulder. “Was that okay?” Dean chews his lip and Cas hates the uncertainty clouding Dean’s post-orgasmic bliss.

Cas smiles up at Dean. “More than,” He says honestly. A warm feeling swells and threatens to spill out of his chest and he wants little more than to stoke those flames. He pushes upward and threads his fingers through Dean’s hair as he draws him into a tender kiss.

Dean hums and pushes Cas down until he’s hovering over him. “Then why the sad groan?” Dean asks, nipping at Cas’ bottom lip.

Cas huffs a laugh and tries not to smile as he gestures toward their groins. “The mess,” He says with a grimace. “Need another shower, I think.”

Dean smirks and nods. “You’re not wrong.”

Cas’ heart stutters with his next thought. “Would you be interested in conserving water?” Cas asks with an arched brow that he hopes comes off as suggestive.

Dean huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “You sure you’re ready for that?” Dean understands him perfectly.

Cas feels his cheeks heat and he nods. “I,” he starts to say before shaking his head and then nodding again. “If you are.” The thought that Dean might not be ready hadn’t even crossed his mind before he made the suggestion and now that is all he can think about.

Dean hums and pushes to his feet before holding out a hand for Cas. “We’re gonna have to be quiet,” he says with mischief in his tone as Cas takes his hand.

A slow smile spreads over Cas’ features. “I think I can manage that.”

And Cas does, barely.

Dean, however, fails spectacularly and Sam is waiting outside the bathroom door with his arms crossed over his chest when they emerge.

“Gross,” Sam says with a wrinkled nose. “I’ve gotta go in there after you.”

Dean barks a laugh and Cas’ cheeks flame hot as he scurries down the hall to Dean’s room wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist.

“You’re fine, Sammy. We cleaned up after ourselves. I promise.” Dean says proudly as he claps his brother on the shoulder and follows Cas into their room.

“I’m so embarrassed.” Cas groans, burying his face against Dean’s bare chest. 

Dean’s chest vibrates with laughter as he delights in tormenting his brother. “Don’t be,” he says as he strokes his fingers through Cas’ shower damp hair.

“Still, he’s your _brother_ and he _heard_…” Cas trails off as Dean continues his silent laughter. Cas glares at Dean through narrowed eyes which only makes him laugh harder. “_Dean,_” Cas whines as he playfully swats Dean’s hands away.

“You’d understand if you had a brother,” Dean says as he drops his towel and stands naked in front of his dresser.

Cas’ smile falters but he shrugs off the feeling. He’s hasn’t told Dean about Jimmy, his dead twin. There’s no way Dean could know. “What if your parents heard?” He decides to change the topic.

Now THAT silences Dean’s laughter.

Dean’s smile falls as he quickly steps into clean boxers and his eyes go wide as he shakes his head. “No. Not thinking about that. They heard nothing.”

Cas laughs at Dean’s stricken look. Trading soapy handjobs had proven to be an effective way to overcome his nervousness but he isn’t certain being overheard was worth it.

Still, he feels sleepy and sated in a way he’s never been. Two orgasms in less than an hour are proof of their excitement to finally be together and something Cas never could have imagined. He thinks that he probably shouldn’t get used to it.

Dean climbs into the bed and pulls the covers up to his chin as he watches Cas pull on a pair of boxers.

Cas tucks himself against Dean’s side with a sleepy hum as Dean turns off the lamp beside the bed. He drapes an arm over Dean’s chest and swallows hard. The peaceful quiet and their newfound closeness has him wanting to tell Dean the things he’s been hesitant to share.

“I had a brother. A twin,” Cas whispers and he clenches his eyes as Dean’s hand stops tracing lazy patterns around Cas’ shoulders. “He, my mother was a drug addict and Jimmy was born sick. He died when we were three.”

Dean holds him silently for a moment and Cas tries not to let the panic building in his chest consume him. “Do you remember him?” Dean asks softly, not offering pity or empty condolences.

Cas frowns against Dean’s skin and shrugs as best he can while laying on his side. “A little, I think. I don’t know what parts are real and what is wishful thinking. I remember him being sick.”

“That sucks, Cas,” Dean kisses Cas’ hair and holds him tighter. Cas isn’t sure which part Dean is talking about. Losing his brother or his mother being an addict, but Cas is grateful for Dean’s easy acceptance.

Anyone else might think Dean’s words aren’t enough, but they _are_ because Dean understands him as no one else can.

Cas feels tears prick in the corners of his eyes and he sniffs them back as Dean resumes tracing patterns on Cas’ skin.

“I know you don’t like to talk about it,” Dean says, keeping his voice soft and quiet. “And you don’t have to, but, if you want, I would love to know more about your childhood. When you’re ready.”

Cas swallows hard and nods. “It’s not, I mean… my childhood wasn’t the best. Wasn’t easy.”

“I promise I won’t think less of you. I love you too much for that,” Dean says, unknowingly putting some of Cas’ fears to rest with his gentle honesty.

Cas takes a deep breath and the words begin to fall out. He tells Dean about his mother’s struggles, about stealing food so he wouldn’t starve, about Rufus teaching him to fish and helping him find the tenacity to take care of himself. Tears seep from his eyes when he tells Dean about Uriel and his mother’s relapse.

He begins to sob openly when he tells Dean about Naomi’s overdose and how numb he felt being carted off to Miami to watch her be taken off life support.

Dean holds him tight without saying a word as the words spill out, painting a picture of a scared and lost little boy who shouldn’t have stood a chance. Cas shakes and cries as he tells Dean how numb he’s always felt about losing his mother until Dean’s chest is slick and wet with his tears. He had been too focused on surviving that he never allowed himself to grieve for what he lost, what he should have had.

“I was glad Dean. I was so relieved that she was gone. I never,” Cas says before another wracking sob overtakes him. The guilt that he’s kept locked away breaks free of his chains and he feels like he’s drowning. “I was a terrible son.”

“No, Cas, no. You shouldn’t blame yourself for her problems. You’re so strong, baby,” Dean says, his voice nearly a coo as he hugs Cas tighter. “I’m so proud of you.”

Cas chokes out another sob and shakes his head. “I didn’t _care_, Dean.” He needs Dean to understand. “My mother died and I didn’t care. The last words I remember saying to her were that I hated her, that everything was her fault. I killed her, Dean. She had been doing so well and I then I ruined it.” Cas sniffled and his heart tightens. “It was my fault she relapsed. My fault she died.”

“No, Cas. None of it was your fault,” Dean says as he nudges Cas back and turns to meet his reddened blue eyes. “You were a child, her problems were not your fault.” Dean nudges Cas’ chin. “Hey, look at me,” Dean says and Cas swallows hard as he tries to obey. “None of it was your fault. None of it.”

“Dean,” Cas chokes on the disagreeing word but Dean silences him with a tender kiss.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Dean says again, staring deep into Cas’ eyes. “You said yourself you started dealing to pay the bills. She may have been sober, but she wasn’t doing well. You did what you had to do to survive. That isn’t your fault.”

Cas shakes his head and sniffles but Dean keeps repeating himself as he holds Cas tight.

Eventually, Cas’ tears slow but the heaviness in his heart remains.

“I’ll tell you every day if I have to,” Dean says as he wipes a tear away with his thumb. “You’re so strong and I am so proud of you.”

Cas buries his tear-streaked face into Dean’s shoulder and hugs him tight. He can no longer tell whether his tears are from guilt or grief. Everything he’s pushed down for years has bubbled to the surface as a tangled mess, he doesn’t think he could go through this without Dean at his side. He isn’t strong enough.

Dean lays them back down and lightly strokes his fingers up and down Cas’ back as he presses a gentle kiss to his brow. “You saved me in the past, and you saved yourself in this life. You’re so strong, so brave. I’m proud to call you mine.” Dean kisses Cas’ forehead and tugs him closer, his slow tears dampening Cas’ brow.

Cas feels himself shatter but Dean is holding him together. He can let himself fall apart because he has a safe place to land and that thought brings about a fresh round of exhausted tears. “Thank you,” Cas tries to say but his voice comes out as more of a croak but Dean kisses his hair in understanding.

Dean turns out the light without letting go. “Thank _you_ for telling me. You’re not alone anymore, Cas. I got you.”

Cas feels himself smile weakly at Dean’s words and his chest feels lighter for having sobbed half his weight in tears. His eyes feel heavy and his head aches with exhaustion as Dean’s gentle touch lulls him to sleep.

As hard as it is to accept, Cas believes Dean’s words.

He isn’t alone anymore.

Neither of them are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this snapshot of Cas meeting Dean's family. They have a long and happy future ahead of them and I think they deserve it. Don't you?


End file.
